School's Out for Summer
by boogityboo
Summary: Phil and Keely have graduated from H.G. Wells and have the whole summer in front of them. Will it be a summer they'll never forget?
1. Keely's a Cuddler

hi Phil fans. It's been ages since I've had time to write anything that wasn't school related. But the term's almost over, thank God... Here's my latest. Hope you like the beginning.

School's out for Summer

Chapter 1

"Keely's a Cuddler"

The Saturday after H. G. Wells' graduation, Keely and Phil had planned to take a picnic out to Pickford Lake. Keely had stayed up late making sandwiches and baking cookies. She had read somewhere that the key to a man's heart was through his stomach. But besides that, Keely just simply adored doing things for Phil. Something between them had changed over the last couple of weeks of their senior year of high school, Keely could tell. She wasn't sure exactly what it meant or how to deal with it, but it was there. Some kind of electricity. It started with little things: holding hands on the walk home in the afternoons; warm smiles shared during the morning report. Keelyeven haddreamsof Phil and a future together. While she studied in the evenings her thoughts wandered to their lives beyondhigh schooland Pickford. She didn't know where she'd be in five years, or ten, but she knew _who _she wanted to be with. After four years, Keely and Phil had become closer than either of them had ever imagined,butthey somehownever got around to stating their intentions even though they knew what was going on. They were just so comfortable in the roles they were playing, that a step forward was scary for both of them, even though each one wanted the other desperately.

A week ago, Phil and Keely had planned a summer-long drive across the country. "All fifty states, Phil," Keely had proclaimed. Phil reminded her that since they couldn't exactly drive to Hawaii, it was really only forty-nine, so they'd have to Skyak there. Keely had marked their route on a road atlas in eyeliner. Once they returned to Pickford in September, both Phil and Keely would be starting their freshman year at the prestigious Handsometown College.

Keely's mother, Mandy, was supportive of the trip: she trusted no one more with her daughter than Phil Diffy. Though Mandy was somewhat unclear about the nature of their friendship, she was certain that Phil's feelings for Keely were sincere. The two had been inseparable for the past four years, and Phil had shown remarkable maturity for an eighteen-year-old. They had managed to stay out of trouble, and Mandy believed this had everything to do with Phil. Barb Diffy felt exactly the same way about Keely. Somehow Keely Teslow had been the one to guide Phil through the turbulent years of high school unscathed. It was a miracle. (They had not been as lucky with Pim.) Thus, the trip across America was settled. And Phil and Keely would even be allowed to share a motel room (to keep the cost down), granted there were two beds. Mandy, Lloyd, and Barb all figured that if something were meant to happen between the two friends, it surely would have by now.

But, back to the picnic.

Keely finished packing the basket and met Phil outside.

"Hey, kid. Where's your car?" Keely asked when she spotted Phil, who was grinning at her.

"Well, put it this way. The time machine is in better shape than my car. And the Wizard isn't programmed to fix something so old, so we'll either have to walk or…" Phil looked at her nervously.

"Or?" Keely said. One hand rested on her hip and her flip-flopped foot tapped on the sidewalk.

"Or we'll have to hitch a ride with someone else," Phil said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his swim trunks and shrugging.

"Well, like who?" she said, pouting. Phil could tell she was annoyed. But it wasn't his fault. Pim did something to the car. He had seen her walking toward the garage earlier with a chainsaw.

"How 'bout we call Owen and Via and see if they want to come along," Phil said, wishing he could bat his eyes like Keely did and automatically get his way.

"Well, if we must," Keely said. "But I was hoping we would be alone so we could do a little last-minute preparing for our trip. You know how it is with Owen around. We'll have to play with him. Honestly, you'd think he was eight, not eighteen," then she looked up at Phil with a panic-stricken expression. "Oh no, Phil. Your car! Our trip!"

"Relax, Keel. I already thought of that. I thought we could replicate one from a magazine," Phil said.

"But if we can replicate one for our trip, why not for the picnic?" Keely asked.

"I knew you'd ask that, Teslow. You're pretty quick," Phil said, winking at her. She smiled. "It'll be three whole months before we see Owen and Via again. Don't you want to hang out with them a little?"

Keely nodded. "You're right, as usual. I'm just so excited about the trip, Phil. I mean, I've only left California once in my entire life. And that was just to Las Vegas," Keely said, referring to the time she and Phil had to chase after Owen and Via who had threatened to get married at the Little White Wedding Chapel on the Vegas Strip.

"God, that was a disaster," Phil said, remembering the whole ordeal. Ever since Owen and Via had finally started going out junior year, they'd been planning the rest of their lives together: marriage, children—number of (six) and names (Oliver, Oscar, Otto, Olive, Oprah, and Orlando)—houses, and cars. It was incredible. In the nick of time Phil and Keely had convinced them to finish college before tying the knot. At the very least, graduate from high school.

Phil and Keely, on the other hand, had been playing it safe. Some (Owen, for instance) might say too safe. Phil recalled a conversation he had with Owen recently.

"Dude," Owen had said at lunch one day last week before Keely and Via came to the table. "You know what's going on here? You have the whole relationship: the girl who's obviously into you or she would have gone out with someone else by now, the hand-holding, the flirting, everything. But something's missing."

"Yeah, Owen, and what's that?" Phil said. He knew what Owen was about to say.

"What's missing, Philly Cheese Steak, is the sex," Owen said.

"Stop it, Owen. Don't say anything else," Phil said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I don't mean _sex,_ sex," Owen said. "I mean it like as in the basics. The fundamentals. I take it you're not very experienced?"

Phil was mortified. "Wait, Owen. How would you know anything about Keely and me and sex and what's going on with us?"

"Trust me, Diffo. I know," Owen said, smiling.

Phil couldn't believe that he was getting relationship advice from Owen. "It's that obvious?" he asked.

"Well, it is to me. Probably not to anyone else since no guys ever ask Keely out and no girls ever ask you out," Owen said. "Am I right?"

Phil just sighed. Truth was, he was confused and afraid. They were perfect. He knew that. And he was pretty sure she did, too. They did everything together and he never got tired of her. She was the right amount of everything. Phil had never had such a close friend who was a girl before. That's what made it weird. Because with a guy friend there was nothing else to consider beyond friendship. But with Keely… Where to even begin? When had he _not_ wanted more with Keely? Had he liked her more than a friend before he even knew her? It was all so confusing. Which is why he hadn't really done anything about it. They were attached at the hip, never dated anyone else, but still didn't call each other boyfriend and girlfriend. It was bizarre. "You're right," Phil said.

"So what's stopping you, Diffo?" Owen asked.

"I don't know. Maybe, Owen, I'm afraid I'll screw it up," Phil said. "Keely's such a dreamer. She always talks about the future and what she wants. She wants a life of excitement and wonder and action. And Owen, I'm none of the above. I'm just plain old Phil Diffy. I can't give her anything more than what I have. Which is just me. I don't know what I want to do or where I want to be. And if things got, you know… physical… it would be even more complicated, don't you think?"

"Phil, you're heavy, man," Owen said. "And you mean to tell me you've never even once a little bit kissed Keely? 'Cause I could have sworn that you were making out at Bruno's after-prom party a few weekends ago."

"I wish," Phil said.

"Well, what was going on up in Bruno's parents room, Diffo? 'Cause I saw you two go upstairs and never come back. And the only other room up there is Bruno's, and he was _definitely_ occupied with Alice Deluca. If you catch my drift," Owen said, winking and jabbing Phil in the ribs with his elbow.

"We were snuggling," Phil said, visibly embarrassed.

"Snuggling?" Owen asked. "Is that like cuddling?"

"Snuggling. Cuddling… whatever," Phil said.

"Keely's a cuddler," Owen said, grinning. "So how come no action, Diffo?"

"Well, I asked her if she wanted to go somewhere quiet, you know, which is like the worst cliché in the book, but it was all I could come up with. And so we walked upstairs. There was something going on with her that night, like she was a little preoccupied, almost a little sad, and she went up to the window in Bruno's parents' room and was looking out at the stars—she loves looking at stars, by the way—and I stood next to her and even got my arm around her," Phil looked at Owen to make sure he was following.

"Go on, Diffo, I'm listening," Owen said. "So far, so good."

"So—and the thing is, I was kind of hoping _she_ would make the first move—and she sort of had this look in her eyes like she wanted something to happen. And I thought I was, you know, giving her the right expression. We looked at each other in the face and she said, 'Phil, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me.' So we lay down on the bed, and I just held her, like she was a little girl or something. I can't figure out this weird protective feeling I have for her. I mean, is that normal?" Phil said. Owen shrugged. "Owen, she's just this perfect, beautiful girl and I don't want to mess that up." Phil stopped talking for a moment, and sort of stared into space. "I just don't know if she's ready for this."

"Ready for what?" Owen asked.

"Ready for, you know, like you said before. The basics," Phil said. It sounded so dumb now. Who did he think he was, deciding what she was ready for? But Phil felt guilty even considering his impulses with Keely. It just felt as though he'd be taking advantage of a girl who trusted him unconditionally. Phil Diffy was afraid that he'd get carried away with Keely. And if he got carried away, what if he hurt her? Or made her feel uncomfortable? But on the other hand, if he never acted, would they ever be anything but friends?

"Diffo, man, you think too much," Owen said. "I mean, Keely's got it for you. She told you herself. And you're not doing anything. And I know girls. They can go forever without any action. She's eighteen years old, brother. She's a big girl. You two need to get on with it. And I don't mean going out there and messing around for the hell of it. Do it because you love her. And I don't mean _it,_ because you're obviously not ready for _that_ yet, but just grab her and kiss her and see how it feels, man," Owen patted Phil on the shoulder. "Less talk, more action."

"Thanks, Owen, for hearing me out," Phil said.

"Well, let's just not make a habit out of these heart-to-hearts. I don't want people to think anything about us…" Owen said.

"Don't worry, Owen," Phil said. He was determined to make this summer the summer of Phil and Keely. Somehow.

Phil called Owen and Via and invited them to come on the picnic. Keely fixed six more turkey sandwiches and grabbed a few apples, the cookies, and a big thermos of lemonade, knowing that no amount of food would be enough for Owen. But, it was all she had. She was still a little disappointed Owen and Via were coming along. As much as she enjoyed spending time with them, she had wanted some time alone with Phil. She thought maybe she could find the courage somewhere to ask him what he thought of the two of them making it official and dating like normal people. She had all summer though. No doubt they'd have many hours of driving time to discuss what this relationship was really going to be about. All alone with Phil for three months. And then college for four years. No parents. No curfews. Just Phil.

When Owen and Via pulled up in his dad's pickup truck, Keely's heart sank.

"I thought we'd be taking your mom's convertible, Owen. Your dad's fishing truck is all you could manage?" Keely asked.

"Yep. Mom and Dad took the convertible to San Francisco for the weekend. Just me and Gus at home these days," he said.

"Gus?" Phil asked.

"It's what he calls the truck. I know. It's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Via said, rolling her eyes at Owen. "But it'll get us to the lake. Are you guys ready?"

Phil hoisted the picnic basket into the back of the truck and opened the passenger-side door. There wasn't room for all four of them.

"Uh, Keels, looks like you're in my lap," Phil said. "You mind?" He climbed in next to Via, who was in the middle of the bench seat.

Keely smiled. "Of course not," she said, and hopped up into the truck and onto Phil's lap.

Keely faced forward and started fooling with the radio tuner. Gus only had radio—no CD player. As Owen backed the truck out of the Diffy's driveway, Keely wobbled a little on Phil's lap, and she eventually hooked one flip-flopped foot around Phil's leg to brace herself. She was wearing a pale blue sundress with a halter-neck, and when she leaned back, Phil's nose and mouth touched the bare skin of her back.

"Sorry if I smashed your face in, Philly Willy," Keel said with a giggle. She twisted around and faced him, smiling. "But you're really pretty comfy."

"It's fine," Phil said. He was unsure what to do with his hands. He put his right arm up in the rolled-down window and the left one just lay there like a dead fish in the little bit of space between his leg and Via. But Owen hit a pothole at that exact moment, so Phil used the bump as an excuse to quickly wrap his left arm snuggly around Keely's waist. As he did it, he felt her body relax a little more, but she didn't say or do anything. He took this as a good sign. Knowing Keely, if she thought it was weird, she would have said something.

The drive to Pickford Lake was about twenty minutes. But Phil wouldn't have minded if it had taken hours. The two girls sang along with the oldies station Keely has selected. All the windows were down and Keely's hair flew around Phil's face and in his mouth. He smiled to himself. _Could life get much better? School's out and it's summertime and I'm riding in a pickup truck with a beautiful girl in my lap, singing at the top of her lungs, and leaning into me,_ Phil thought. With a jolt of courage, Phil moved his right arm from the window and wrapped it around Keely's waist with his left one. Then he hugged her and pulled her down closer to his chest, so that her head rested on his shoulder. She was still singing and laughing along with Via, and Phil wondered if she really even noticed. But it felt so good, the heft of her on his lap, against his chest. Then Phil, in perhaps the boldest move of his life until that point, his heart racing, his cheeks blazing, nuzzled his face into the crook of Keely's neck and kissed the warm skin there softly.


	2. Liquid Courage

Hey Phil fans. Well, finally, here's another chapter to School's Out For Summer. Sorry it's taken a while for me to get around to writting. But I was uninspired until I read a couple new chapters from you guys yesterday. I think Chapter 3 will focus more on Keely. This one was supposed to, but it turned outmore Philly. Anyway, enjoy, everyone, and have a great weekend!

Chapter 2

"Liquid Courage"

When Phil kissed her, Keely froze. She couldn't believe it had happened and wondered if it was an accident. Could Phil have slipped? His lips landing just below her ear? It had been so soft. So gentle. Did he want her to even feel it? She barely had, but it had made enormous impact, to say the least. Keely's skin broke out into millions of goosebumps. She felt her face flush and a lump grow in her throat. She was suddenly unable to sing along with Via. Via noticed this.

"Keel? Hello? You're my back-up," Via said, looking over at Keely.

"Oh, sorry, Via, I, uh, I—my throat kind of hurts," Keel said.

"Oh come on, Keely," Via said. "Your throat was perfect ten seconds ago," Via said, casting a suspicious expression Keely's way.

"Well, then find another station. I'm sick of oldies," Keely said. "They're too, you know, old."

Keely looked at Phil. He was staring out the window. He didn't have any kind of expression. He just had a regular face. Not happy. Not sad. Had she imagined it? Had she wanted something to happen so badly that it did in her mind? No. It was real.

Phil's hands were still around her waist. They were so much stronger and browner than hers. _How does he get so tan?_ Keely thought. Just then, Phil turned to face her, but Keely looked away. She didn't want to seem too eager. Keely pretended to examine her fingernails for the rest of the ride to the lake. Every time Owen hit a bump, though,Phil's grip tightened or he moved his hands in some sort of way. Keely was ultra aware of any move his hands made. Ten minutes ago she had been 100 relaxed in Phil's lap. Now she was so tense she was sure he noticed. _That's the trouble with falling for my best friend,_ she thought. _All that normal stuff is out the window. Am I gonna feel like puking every time I see him now?  
_

When they finally got to the lake, Keely slid off of Phil's lap. "Via, let's go change," Keely said, grabbing her bag and Via's hand.

When the girls disappeared into the changing rooms, Owen climbed into the back of the pickup truck, opened the cooler, andpulled outa bottle of champagne.

"What's that?" Phil asked.

"What are you, ten years old? Phil, sometimes it's like you're from another planet," Owen said, shaking his head.

"You could say that," Phil said, grinning. "But, really, what is it?"

"It's something I like to call Liquid Courage, Diffo," Owen said, grinning and jumping out of the truck. "Also known as Bubbly. Also known as How To Get Your Hot Best Friend Named Keely To Hook Up With You. Consider it a graduation present from your old pal O-Dawg." He handed the green bottle to Phil, who took it and started reading the label.

"Wow. France. Where'd you get it?" Phil said.

"Remember how my sister got married in April?" Phil nodded. "Well, they had loads of champagne left over. It's been in the garage. I lifted a whole case of it and hid it under my bed."

"Well, thanks, Owen. I've never had it before," Phil said.

Phil hadn't been much of a drinker in high school. He had decided to hold off til college. He left all the partying to Owen. It wasn't that he was scared to break rules. That wasn't it at all. But Phil always felt guilty when he did something his parents wouldn't like.

"All you need to is have a few chugs of that and your inhibitions will melt away. You, my friend, will be able to do all the things you wanted to do with Keely but were afraid to try. Liquid courage," Owen said, nodding toward the bottle in Phil's hand. "There's more where that came from."

"You think Keely would be mad?" Phil asked. He was more concerned over what Keely thought of him than his parents. His parents were stuck with him. But Keely…. If he got her angry, she might dump him altogether.

"She'll love it, Philly Cheese Steak. You can trust me on that. Girls go ape for that stuff," he said just as Keely and Via walked back out to the truck in bathing suits.

Keely looked adorable. Beneath her white tank top, Phil saw she was wearing her red polka-dotted bikini. It was his favorite, although he'd never told her that. But whenever she wore it, he couldn't stop staring. She also had on an old pair of Phil's ratty blue H. G. Wells gym shorts. Keely scampered over to Phil.

"Hey," she said, wrinkling her nose, and smiling a bit shyly, he thought.

"Hey," Phil said. He smiled and then slid an index finger under the waistband of the shorts. "I believe those shorts belong to me," he said, and then he pulled back the elastic and let it snap back on her bare skin.

"Ouch, hey, cut it out, mister!" Keely squealed and play-slapped his arm.

_Being flirty's not so hard,_ Phil thought. _As long as I don't think too much about it. Just relax._

"What's that?" Keely asked, pointing to the champagne.

"Owen gave it to me," Phil said. He lifted the bottle up and the sun shone through the glass.

"What for?" Keely asked.

"To celebrate!" Phil said. "Or maybe it's like a bon voyage gift. You know, since we're leaving for our trip," Phil said. Like he'd tell her the real reason...yeah right.

"I've never had champagne," Keely said.

"Me neither," Phil said. "But, there's a first time for everything..." He was nervous about asking her. "So, you want to crack it open?"

Phil was surprised at her response. "Yes!" she blurted and then covered her mouth with her hand. "You don't think we'll get in trouble, do you?"

"Well, we're not driving..." Phil said. "And, after all, we did just graduate from high school... I mean, it's only fair."

"You're right. We totally deserve it," Keely said, squeezing his arm. She was excited about this, Phil could tell. Owen was right. Her eyes were sparkly. He adored this mischievous side of her. Keely enjoyed a little bit of danger. Risky behavior. For Phil, this was a new experience entirely. He always stayed within the boundary lines.

Phil unwound the wire from the cork and handed it to Keely. Then he aimed the bottle toward the lake and pushed at the cork with his thumbs until it shot out, landing in the water with a plunk. Foam flowed down the neck of the bottle.

Keely giggled. Phil held the bottle out to her. "Ladies first," he said.

Keely took a quick, tiny sip, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "It's pretty good," she said, handing the bottle back.

Phil brought the bottle to his mouth. He couldn't help the little charge he got, putting his lips where hers had been seconds before. He licked the bottle with his tongue, realized how strange that might look if Keely spotted it, and then shut his eyes, taking a long pull of the stuff. It was sweeter than he expected, and warm in his throat. His eyes watered. He knew there hadn't been time enough for the alcohol to get into his bloodstream, but already Phil was feeling lightheaded and happy and… brave.

He passed the bottle back to Keely. This time to took a longer swallow. Her cheeks were rosy. "Phil, shouldn't we catch up with Owen and Via?"

While Phil and Keely were downing the champagne, the second-cutest couple of H. G. Wells had wandered to the beach. Owen was rummaging around in the picnic basket, a cookie already is his mouth. Via was unfolding a large, bright colored blanket.

"He's already into the food and we just got here," Phil said. He took another big gulp of the champagne, and passed it to Keely who did the same. She hiccupped and giggled. Phil took the bottle from her. It was gone. He felt cozy inside his skin. He looked out across the lake. The landscape seemed fuzzy around the edges. He laughed.

"Whatcha laughing at, Philly Willy bo Billy?" Keely said. She put her arms around Phil's waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. Keely liked the way the champagne made her feel.

"I'm laughing because, you know, this day really couldn't be much more perfect, could it?" he said. "You like that fizzy stuff?" Phil looked down into Keely's smiling, sleepy eyes.

"Mm hmm." she said. "It makes me feel all glowy inside. You know?"

"Yep," Phil said. _I feel glowy inside every time I look at your face or say your name or just think about you,_ he thought. Phil reached around to Keely's hands and took one in his own. "Let's join those two before they get suspish… shuspip…" Phil couldn't quite get the word out. _Am I drunk?_ He thought. _Me?_

Keely laughed and hiccupped again. "I think we're a little tipsy wipsy, Philly Willy," she said.

"Sus. Pish. Us," he sounded out, like a little kid who's just learning to read. "Come on."

"Wait," Keely said. She looked up at the cooler in the truck.

"Wow, Keels, you're a lush!" Phil said.

"I'm not either," she said, pouting, then she hiccupped again. "Just thurshty."

"Thurshty, huh?" Phil said, laughing. He climbed into the truck and retrieved another bottle. There were two more in the cooler. "Alright, girlie, lets go swimming." He said, hopping down from the tailgate.

"Okey dokey," Keely said, and slipped her arm back around his waist as they went to Join Via and Owen in the water.


	3. Do you know how much I love you?

hi everyone. another chappie. this story feels like it's gonna be pretty intense. hope that's okay. but they are 18 now and things happen when you're 18. so this story is rated T. enjoy, phil fans.

Chapter 3

"Do you know how much I love you?"

After splashing around in the lake for an hour, Keely and Phil were drying off in the sun on their towels, sharing the second bottle of champagne. Via and Owen had left to "take a walk" down one of the paths around the lake, leaving the two alone for what would probably be a while.

"Phil?" Keely said. Phil hadn't spoken in a couple minutes, and she thought he might have dozed off.

"Sum sup?" Phil mumbled. He opened his eyes and grinned at her drunkenly. "Hey Keels," he whispered. "Come see Phil." Keely scooted next to him and Phil made some attempt to put his arm around her shoulders. "Arm's not working, Keels," he said. A hiccup. Silence.

"Phil?" Keely whispered. "Are you asleep?" She rolled over on her side to look at him.

"Mmhmm, hot dogs," Phil said and then hiccupped again. One arm was folded behind his head and the other was flopped over Keely's stomach.

"You getting hungry, Philly Willy?" Keely asked, grinning. She laid her hand on his chest. Keely liked looking at Phil when he didn't have a shirt on, which hardly ever happened—he was too modest. Once, Lloyd had made Phil mow the grass "the old-fashioned way" at the Diffys' house, and Keely had secretly watched him from the front porch. He thought she was reading a magazine, but when Phil took his shirt off, Keely definitely noticed. Over the past year, Phil had changed. In a very good way. He was finally taller than she was, even in heels—six inches taller—and he had grown his hair longer. While Keely had always been attracted to sweet Phil Diffy, lately this attraction was full-blown lust. All of a sudden, cute Phil was hands down hot.

"I don't know how you can stand it," Via had said to Keely earlier while they changed at the lake. Phil and Owen were outside unloading the truck.

"Stand what?" Keely said.

"Stand not being with Phil," Via said. Keely gave her a blank expression. "You are his girlfriend, in all practical terms. You guys do everything together. You walk around here like you're a couple, I mean, you are always holding hands. Or touching. You always have your arms all wrapped around each other…"

"We do?" said Keely.

"Uh-huh. And the after-prom party? What was all that?" Via asked

"Bruno's party?" Keely asked.

"Keely. You know what I'm talking about," Via said.

"We were only sleeping together," Keel said. Via's eyes got as big as Frisbees.

"What?" She yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Not like _that,_ Via," Keel said, trying to calm her down. "We _slept._ In the same bed. Nothing else."

"You swear?" Via said.

"I swear," Keely said. "I wish something else _had_ happened, but it didn't. Lately I can't stop like thinking about Phil with his shirt off… It's probably my fault. I was trying to give him the message, you know, but it just didn't work. Or maybe he didn't want to… I don't know," Keely said.

"No, he wanted to. I know he wanted to," Via said. "Phil adores you, Keely. I think he's just not confident when it comes to anything sex-related, you know… I mean, he's Phil. He's very innocent. And so are you."

"Hey, I'm not _that _innocent," Keely said.

"Okay, Britney, you're not_ that_ innocent," Via said, rolling her eyes.

"What?" said Keely. "Like you have room to talk."

"Well… I think I know _slightly_ more than you do, Keely," Via said.

"Like what?" Keely asked.

"Like I know about_ it,"_said Via, blushing.

"Oh my god, you and Owen?" Keely asked. Via nodded. "You did? Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Via asked. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I mean, you seem the same," said Keely. "Wow, Via, this is really major. You're like the only one I know who's done it."

"Well, Keely, I love Owen. He loves me. We were ready for the next step, case closed. But you're, you know, starting from scratch…" Via said.

"I'm pretty sure he kissed my neck in the truck, though. That's something, right?" Keely said. Via nodded. "Why won't he _kiss me_, kiss me? Why?"

"I'm telling you he's just afraid of… something. Maybe Owen can try and find out what his deal is. But kissing your neck's much more than Phil's ever tried before…" Via said, nodding. "It's just funny that something hasn't happened between you and Phil by now, is all. I mean you're in love with each other and it's never been more obvious."

"Maybe that's the problem," Keely said. "We've hit a plateau. It's not headed anywhere…"

"Keely, where you and Phil are 'headed' just needs to be defined. Maybe you need to talk to him," Via said.

"But I _hate _those kinds of conversations, Via. I want the fairy tale. I can't help it," Keely said. "It's just so frustrating. I want us to be for real. _Now_."

"I know you do," Via said. "But wait for him, Keely. He's worth it."

Keely had agreed. But now Phil was asleep.

_Great. The minute we have alone and he goes to sleep on me..._ Keely thought. "Phil?" she said. Phil didn't stir. Keely took a long pull of the champagne and lay on her back. She wished he'd wake up. She finally had the words to say and the courage to say them and he was passed out. "Phil," Keely said quietly. "Have you ever wondered where we'll be in four years? After college? Is it just me? 'Cause whenever I think about my future, you're there. It's not like with the Giggle. It's not something I can see. It's something I can feel." Keely looked over at Phil. His chest rose and fell steadily, with deep breaths. "Phil, do you know how much I love you?" she whispered.

Keely stopped talking, and shut her eyes. The alcohol and the heat had made her dizzy. She imagined Phil with his shirt off, moving toward her, but not walking. It was like he was floating or flying. There was light all around his head and he was smiling at her, almost laughing. His face came closer and closer. She thought he was going to kiss her. His eyes were so close that she could almost feel his lashes brush her own. Then suddenly his face was gone. Just when he was about to kiss her. She was sure of that. "Phil?" she called out. "Where are you?"

"Keely?" Phil said. "I'm right here. You okay? Keely?" Phil leaned over Keely and put his hands on her cheeks. "Keels, I'm here. Keels, wake up, you're dreaming." He hiccupped again.

Keely opened her eyes and Phil's face was very close. For a couple of seconds neither of them moved. Phil's face turned from drunken smile to contemplation. Keely followed his eyes as they flitted around her face to her mouth, her chin, her forehead, her nose, back to her eyes. Keely put her hands behind his head into his hair and gently pulled him toward her. Slowly Phil leaned and kissed Keely just below the ear, like he had in the truck earlier. Keely tilted her head back in the sand. His hands moved the hair off of her neck. Phil kissed along her jaw line, her chin, and then he moved down to her collarbone, following it with his lips to the soft indentation at the nape of her neck. His right hand moved to her shoulder. He paused at the strap of her bathing suit and slipped his fingers underneath it. After a split second of hesitation, he gently slid it off, exposing the white top of Keely's breast. He grazed it with his thumb, then his lips. His hand was shaking. He was suddenly covered in sweat. Phil looked back up at Keely, her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Keely," he whispered. His breathing was heavy and jagged. She opened her eyes and saw how scared he was. Phil's head was spinning. He wanted to do this and so much more. His body ached with impulses. But this was Keely. The girl he loved. He felt so selfish. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be," Keely said. She touched his hand.

"I can't help it," Phil said, not meeting her eyes. "You're too good for me."

"Phil, you're perfect for me," Keely said.

"I'm not, Keely," Phil said, shaking his head. Then he stood. "I'm just not." His eyes were full of tears. Keely had never seen Phil cry.

"Phil, it's okay. We'll be okay," she said, sitting up. He looked at her briefly and then rubbed his eyes with a fist.

"I think I'll just take a swim," Phil said, looking out at the lake. "Okay?" he turned back to Keely. His eyes darted to the bathing suit strap, dangling at her shoulder, then he turned and walked toward the blue water.

Keely watched him go. A voice told her to follow him. _It shouldn't be this difficult,_ she thought. _We are meant to be together. Owen and Via don't have these sorts of issues. It's supposed to be fun. _Keely didn't want to have to talk it out with Phil. She wanted it to fall into place. To just happen. She wanted the romance. The fireworks. The perfect timing. But more than that, she was worried about Phil. Worried about what made him so afraid.

Keely stood up. Phil was standing at the edge of the lake, the waves lapping at his bare feet. His hands were shoved into his pockets. She walked up to him and looked up into his eyes. Then she wrapped her arms around him and pressed one side of her face to his chest and hugged him as tight as she could.


	4. The Old Phil and Keely

phil fans. another chappy. i hope it doesnt completely suck. i dont know if i love this story. maybe it's too dramatic. in any case, i'll finish it... dont worry. i still dont know whats gonna happen though... hmmmmm. thanks for the happy reviews from chapter 3.

Chapter 4

"The Old Phil and Keely"

"Phil?" Keely said after a moment of standing there hugging him.

"Yeah, Keel," Phil said. He sounded exhausted.

"You want to just be the old Phil and Keely tonight?" Keely said.

Phil smiled, and even though she wasn't looking at his face, Keely could tell he felt a little better. She didn't think he wanted to talk this thing to death either. At least not now. Even though she hated to do it, Keely tossed Phil his t-shirt. It was so weird that even after four years they might be rushing into something by all-of-a-sudden making their relationship a physical one. Everything was just so much work when before it had been so simple. For years it had been: I like you, you like me, let's _hang _out. Now it was: I like you, you like me, let's _make _out. There was no going back, that was for sure, but Keely thought for Phil's sake maybe she should pretend to. As much as she wanted to ask him why he was afraid, she didn't. Her gut told her that there wouldn't be anything she could do about it anyway. Phil was going to have to figure it out... Keely just hoped that her patience would last—the way he made her feel, kissing her all over like that… Something inside her had been lit like a match when he touched her, and she wanted it to last forever.

Phil was afraid of himself. Of his own desires. He had no idea that they would overtake him like this. Phil was used to being in charge of his feelings. He knew how to handle them. He understood himself. But now his body and mind told him one thing while his heart held him back. He thought he'd explode if he didn't figure out a way to deal with it. He knew he had to stop taking advice from Owen. Sure the champagne had made him feel good, and Keely loved it, but it hadn't relaxed him at all. It turned the desire up so much that he almost got carried away. The things that raced through Phil's mind unsettled him. One minute Keely Teslow was his cute girl best friend he had a crush on. But the next minute she was all grown up, and he wanted her with his whole body. He wanted to touch every part of her. He wanted to do things he hadn't thought he was capable of. Phil knew the minute he touched her lips with his it would be game over. He'd lose all control. Needless to say, Phil was taking lots of cold showers these days. Standing there at the lake edge, slipping his shirt over his head, Phil thought maybe he should talk to someone. A woman. Via.

Keely put on her tank top and shorts. She had a headache. Phil was still over by the water looking pensive. _Who knew having a boyfriend would be so complicated? _she wondered. She just cared so much for Phil. She hated seeing him this way. All freaked out. It was so out of character. Usually Keely was the one losing her mind over the simple things.

The rest of the day at the lake was uneventful. Phil and Keely calmed down enough to eat lunch and throw a football around. Phil was once again amazed at how Keely was, for him, two people at once. She was this terrific friend. Someone who he could depend on. Have fun with. Study with. Share things with. Then there was Keely the flirt. Keely the girl whose hand he wanted to hold, whose lips he wanted to kiss, the Keely who he was possessive of. His Keely. It was this Keely who had taken hold of his heart. Watching her clumsily chase after the football reminded him of those first sweet innocent feelings he had for her years ago, and he almost forgot everything that had happened earlier.

Owen and Via finally came back from their walk, covered in leaves.

"So, how was the walk, kids?" Keely asked, smiling at Phil.

"Yes, son, did you show Via a nice afternoon?" Phil said, patting Owen on the shoulder.

"Great time, Philly Cheese. Maybe you and Keel should do the lake hike, if you know what I'm sayin'," Owen said, winking and jabbing Phil with his elbow. Via rolled her eyes. Phil just looked at his feet.

"So, you guys ready to pack up?" Keely asked.

"So soon?" Via asked.

"Well," Keely said. "It's been a long day. I'm wiped."

"Yeah, um I'm pretty tired," Phil said.

"Sure thing, Diffo. I know when you want to get some time alone with your lady," Owen said. Keely and Phil avoid looking at each other.

They piled everything into the back of Owen's truck. Via and Owen got in, but Keely and Phil hesitated for a moment.

"So…" Keely said. "Is it okay if I ride on your lap again?"

"Uh, yeah, of course," Phil said. He climbed up and sat down. Keely followed and perched on his lap again, this time a little awkwardly. After a few minutes, Via fell asleep and Owen called his parents on his cell to assure them everything was fine at home. While Owen was distracted, Keely turned around so she could see Phil's face.

"Hey, kid," Keely said.

Phil smiled. "Hey, yourself," he said.

"You better?" Keely asked.

"I'm feeling good, Keel," Phil said. "I'm glad that I'm with you, right here."

"Yeah," Keely said. She laid her head on Phil's shoulder and shut her eyes. Before she knew it, the truck was stopped in front of her house.

"It's still early. Movie night?" Phil said to Keely as she got out of the truck.

"Sure. Let me get cleaned up," Keely said. "Give me an hour. See you Vi, Owen."

"Bye Keels," Via mumbled, waking up.

When Owen got to the Diffys', he hauled the picnic basket inside, leaving Via and Phil alone on the porch for a few minutes. They knew he'd raid the refrigerator and chat with Barb and Lloyd, so Phil had a chance to tell Via what had happened. He told her everything, including how guilty he felt.

"The things that go through my head when I'm with her… I feel like a dirty old man," Phil said.

"She's a month older than you, Phil," Via said.

"I know, but she's so… pure, wholesome, all that stuff," Phil said, scratching the top of his head.

"Phil, I think you're underestimating our friend Keely," Via said. "I think she's ready for all of it. Something's changed with Keely. She wants to be serious with you. She told me so. This morning in fact. I can't tell you what to do, of course, it's not my place. But I think it's safe to say you're not the only one who's—how can I put this delicately?—horny."

Phil cringed. "Via. Please don't say that. It's so, I don't know… It's just not right. Why can't they come up with a better word?" he said, smacking his forehead with his hand.

"What about 'turned on'?" Via asked. "'Cause that's what she is and you are and… Why are we talking about this again, Phil?"

"Because I love her, Via. And I don't want to do the wrong thing," Phil said.

Via laughed. "I know. I'm sorry. For once in your life, Phil—and no will one will probably ever tell you this again—be a regular eighteen-year-old guy. You're just too damn good. Sometimes I wish Owen could take a page from your book," she said.

"Yeah, right," Phil said.

"I'm serious, Phil," Via said. "You have always put Keely first. And that's all you're doing now. I know she trusts you. She loves you. It's _Keely_ we're talking about. She's been in love with you since the Girls-Ask-Guys dance in tenth grade. She wants to take these big steps with you."

"It's _those_ big steps that freak me out, Via," Phil said.

"Oh Phil, you're so sweet," Via said, smiling. "You'll be fine. Keely'll be fine. You'll live happily ever after. I think you're afraid of growing up here. That's what this is really about. You're so lucky that you've found the girl who I am willing to bet you'll be with forever. But not if you keep living in this Phil-and-Keely high school paradise. She's moved away from all that. She wants you to be her for-real boyfriend, not her playmate."

Phil didn't say anything. He just felt stupid.

"Phil, answer some questions for me, okay?" Via said.

"Okay." Phil said.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be her boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Are you sexually attracted to her?"

Phil blushed and laughed nervously. The knot grew in his throat and he found it hard to look directly at Via.

"Phil? Are you sexually—"

"Via."

"Well? If you aren't then this is a total waste of everyone's time," Via said.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes. I am sexually attracted to Keely."

Via laughed. "Was that so tough?" she said.

"I guess not," Phil said. He felt really, _really_ stupid.

"Phil, it's not a crime to feel that way about someone. God, I don't know what planet you came from, but here on earth you're allowed to have those feelings for other people. And it's especially great when the other person has those feelings back," Via said. "Didn't you have this talk with your parents when you were a kid?"

"Well, uh, where I come from, we didn't really discuss it. I guess it wasn't really necessary," Phil said.

"Where are you from, Phil? The fifties?" Via said.

"Not exactly," Phil said. In 2121 people didn't have to have sex to make babies. It was all very technological. Test tubes and wires and machinery. Not a lot of human emotion in the entire century. _Maybe that's why I'm so lost, _Phil thought.

"Look, start out small and work your way up," Via said, putting her hands on Phil's shoulders.

"That's kind of what Owen said. 'Kiss her and stuff, see how it feels,'" Phil said.

"For once in his life, Owen was right," Via said. "Baby steps, Phil. Baby steps."

"Thanks, Via," Phil said, hugging her.

"You're my friend. I want you to be happy," Via said. "Now where in the hell is Owen?"

"O-Dog, at your service," Owen said, walking out onto the porch carrying a sandwich in one hand and a bag of chips in the other.

"Let's go, Owen," Via said, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the steps.

"See ya, Loverboy!" Owen shouted at Phil, whose mother had joined him on the porch to wave goodbye.

"Loverboy, huh?" said Barb. "This doesn't involve Keely, does it, Phil?" she said.

"Mom..." Phil started.

"I'm sorry, honey, I won't pry," Barb said, then she went inside.

Phil followed her in, picked up the phone, and dialed Keely's number.

"Hello?" Keely said.

"Hey Keel. It's me. I'm coming over," Phil said.


	5. Sleeping Over

phil fans. here's chapter 5. thanks for the great reviews and thoughts on my story. you are all so generous! there was a suggestion to slow things down a little, so that's what i had in mind with this chapter. of course there's pheeliness on the horizon. and of course there's plenty of phil and keely avoiding-the-obvious confusion as usual. will these two kids ever learn? lol. hope y'all enjoy. i'm out of town for a whole week starting tomorrow, so this will have to hold you. maybe i'll be able to write from the beach... we'll see.

Chapter 5

"Sleeping Over"

Phil ran to Keely's house. When he got there, he saw a bright pink Post-It note stuck on the front door.

PD

I'm in the shower.

You know where the key is.

KT

Phil's stomach somersaulted. As usual, he didn't know what he was doing. _First thing's first,_ Phil thought. _Just get yourself inside the house. Worry about what comes next later. _He walked through the gate into the backyard. The Teslows kept a key underneath a garden gnome. But they had at least fifty gnomes scattered around the patio, and Phil, for the life of him, couldn't remember which one had the key under it, although Keely had shown him at least a dozen times.

Phil picked up a gnome in red pants. No key. He picked up a gnome in yellow pants who was holding an umbrella. No key. He picked up one in a blue shirt and purple hat. No key. _This is ridiculous, _Phil thought. _She'll be out of the shower in no time. I'll just wait on the porch. But, hang on Phil, if you get in the house now, you can surprise her. _Orange hat. No key. Pink spotted hat, holding flowers. Key! "Yes!" Phil shouted. He held the gnome under his arm and bent to grab the gold key. The gnome was bigger than the others and heavier. _Should have figured it would be the pink one._

"Phil!" a girl's voice yelled behind Phil. It startled him, and he immediately threw the pink spotted gnome into the air. It landed on top of his right foot, and rolled into the grass. Phil had never felt such pain in his life. He collapsed, sending gnomes clattering over the patio.

"Oh my gosh, Phil!" the voice yelled again. Phil heard footsteps approaching. He opened his eyes. Keely knelt down beside him. She was already dressed for movie night in her blue-and-yellow bunny pajamas, no shoes, pink polish, tangly ponytail. _You're adorable. I love you,_ Phil thought, despite the situation. "Are you okay?" she asked. Her tone was panicky.

"My foot," Phil said, wincing. He felt a bit nauseous. "I dropped your gnome." _Please don't let me puke. Not here in front of her. Please,_ Phil wished.

"Phil, I'm _so_ sorry," Keel said. "I didn't mean to scare you. I saw you from my window, and I thought I'd save you the trouble of looking for the key..." She brushed aside the hair on his forehead. "Can you wiggle your toes?"

"I haven't tried yet," Phil said. He gazed into her concerned eyes. The foot was throbbing. Keely slipped off his flip-flop. His toes moved weakly.

"Well, that's a good sign. Maybe it's not broken," Keely said. "Can you sit up?" Phil nodded and raised his top half off the ground. She put an arm around his shoulders. They both looked at his foot.

"I dropped a _garden gnome_ on my foot," Phil said. _Can I be a bigger idiot?_ he thought. It really hurt. Keely sort of laughed. "Hey," Phil said. "You're laughing at me in my time of pain and suffering?"

"Okay, sorry. Again," Keely said, smiling. "It's just... how many people break their feet by dropping stupid garden gnomes on them?"

"I thought you said it wasn't broken," Phil said.

"I said that _maybe_ it's not broken," Keely said. "I don't know for sure, but chances are it'll just be bruised. Why don't you try to stand up?"

"Yeah," Phil stood up, putting his arm around Keely and leaning on her for balance. "I can't put any pressure on it," he said. "It better not be broken. It's my driving foot... Our trip."

"Phil, if the trip doesn't happen, it's not the end of the world. We can still be together," Keely said.

"But you were so excited about it," Phil said.

"I know, Phil. But mainly I was excited about us hitting the road. The two of us. It wasn't the trip, so much. It was being with you I was looking forward to," Keely said. Then she thought maybe she had said too much. "Um, let's get your foot inside and put some ice on it."

_She's looking forward to being with me,_ Phil thought. He smiled. He was feeling better already. Still nervous, but better.

Phil and Keely hobbled together up the steps of the back porch and into the house. They landed on the sofa with their arms still around each other. Phil looked down and realized what he was wearing._ I'm still in my swim trunks? _he thought. He made a face.

"Something stink, Phil?" Keely asked.

"What?" Phil asked. "Oh, no, I, uh, just realized I never changed or showered or anything. I must smell kinda lakey." _Stupid Phil, _he thought.

"I hadn't noticed. Swear," Keely said. She smiled. "So. Let me go see about that ice."

As Keely stood, Phil reached out and touched her fingers, loosely hooking his pinkie onto hers. She looked at his face and both of them smiled sheepishly at one another. Phil hoped that little motion, that touch, told her something. He watched her walk to the kitchen, her bare feet sliding on the hardwood floor, her ponytail wagging back and forth.

When she reappeared with the Ziploc bag of ice and a glass of orange juice, Phil was trying to swing his legs onto the couch so he could lie down. "Here, let me help you," Keely said, setting the ice bag and glass of juice on the coffee table. She arranged some pillows on one end of the couch for Phil to rest his foot on and gently raised his leg onto them.

Phil felt awkward and fidgety. His stomach was all fluttery. _It's only Keely_. _Keely. Don't freak out. _He thought the pain in his foot might overshadow the anxiety he felt around her, but so far it hadn't. "I, uh, like your pajamas," he finally sputtered.

"Thanks, Phil," Keely said, ruffling his hair. She picked up the ice and slowly set it on top of his foot. Phil grimaced. "I know it's uncomfortable, but ice helps the swelling. I brought you some Tylenol, too," Keely said, handing the juice to Phil and taking two red-and-yellow Tylenols out of her pajama-shirt pocket.

"Sorry you have to go to all this trouble," Phil said, throwing back the pills and swallowing the juice.

"It's fine," she said. "I like taking care of you." Keely scratched her chin. "Maybe I should be a nurse instead of a journalist... Nah." She plopped down on the couch next to Phil.

"Yeah, 'cause if you were a nurse, that would mean wearing white before Labor Day," Phil said, smiling. _Sometimes it's so easy and I can relax and just be Phil._

"Philly Willy, I think I'm rubbing off on you!" Keely said. "Why don't you lie back and rest your head on my lap?" she offered, patting her legs. Phil obeyed, and Keely ran her hand through his hair.

"Feels good," Phil said, grinning sleepily and closing his eyes. He wanted to fall asleep right there. Her bunny pajamas smelled like fabric softener.

"I love for people to play with my hair. I'm glad you let yours grow out some," Keely said, twisting a curl around her finger. "And your eyelashes are so long. I would die for your eyelashes." Phil smiled when she said that. _He's just so beautiful, _Keely thought. She stroked his temple with her thumb. Neither said anything for a few minutes. Keely just watched Phil doze. She looked at his nose and his ears, loving every inch of him. _I can't believe how much I love you,_ the thought. Keely had an urge to lean down and kiss him right then, but she held back. _It's an old-fashioned Phil-and-Keely movie night. Just friends, right? _"Hey, do you want me to call your mom? Maybe they should come pick you up. I'd take you home myself but Mom's got the car all weekend in San Diego..." No answer. "Phil?"

"Hmm," he said.

"Don't you want me to call someone to come get you?" Keely said. She didn't want him to leave. If she had her choice, he'd never leave.

"I don't wanna go," Phil mumbled, his eyes still shut. He was half asleep. "I wanna stay with Keely."

"I want you to stay, too, Phil," Keely whispered, still fooling with his hair. This made her a little nervous. Her mother was out of town. Phil wanted to stay. She wanted him to stay... "What do you want to tell your parents, though? I mean, I don't think they'll be okay with you, you know, sleeping over with my mom gone." Phil had never spent the night at Keely's house. She had stayed at the Diffys' once before, in ninth grade, because of an all-night science project they were working on. But Phil had slept on the sofa and she had his room to herself. That was _before_...

Phil opened his eyes, suddenly wide-awake. "You want me to stay?" he asked.

Keely looked away bashfully. "Well, yeah." She hadn't thought Phil was fully listening when she said she wanted him to stay.

"Then I will..." Phil said. "You're okay... with, um, that?"

"I'm okay with that," Keely said. _So now what?_ she wondered. _It's like we're speaking in code._

"Now for parents," Phil said. He sat up, reached into his pocket, and got the Wizard. He punched some buttons. A glowy hologram of Lloyd Diffy popped up. "Hi, Dad," Phil said.

"Hi there, son," Lloyd said. "Where are you?"

"Keely's. Look, Dad, I kind of dropped a gnome on my foot, so I'm gonna stay here and watch some movies and maybe just sack out on the couch. That cool?"

"A gnome? Sack out?" Lloyd said. "Where's Keely's mom?"

"She's, uh, not here right now..." Phil said. "But she's on her way back from San Diego." Phil glanced at Keely. She mouthed _tomorrow._

"Okay, well, call me when Mandy gets there," Lloyd said. "You and Keely aren't..." Lloyd cleared his throat. "You know, _together_--" Keely's eyes widened.

Phil blushed, coughed, and interrupted his father, "Uh, um, so Dad I'll see you later," Phil said. He punched some more buttons and Lloyd disappeared. Phil swallowed hard. "So, are you, um, hungry or anything?"

"I could eat," Keely said. She felt suddenly like a stranger in her own home. She wished they could just use normal words. It was tiring always having to read between the lines when their "relationship" was concerned. And after today when he'd pulled away from kissing her... _What's going on?_

"Pizza?" Phil suggested.

"Fine," Keely said.

"What's wrong, Keel?" Phil asked. He looked genuinely concerned.

"Nothing," Keely said. Truth was Keely didn't know what, if anything, was bothering her. She didn't want to talk yet in case she'd been reading Phil wrong the whole time. Maybe he didn't have any intentions after all. Maybe earlier at the lake had been because of the champagne. A fluke one-time thing. But that didn't seem like Phil. _Did he want to spend the night as friends? As more? _Maybe he'd let her know later. Maybe she just needed to quit worrying. "How's your foot?"

"It's better. I can wiggle my toes. I think it's just gonna be sore..." Phil said, then he reached over and put his hand on Keely's knee. "Are you sure you're okay with me staying over, Keel? I mean I can call Dad back--"

"I want you to stay, Phil," Keely said. She really meant it. She hoped he understood that. "It'll be fun."

"It will be fun," Phil said, grinning. He was happy. And hungry. "Now about that pizza..."


	6. Phil's Side of the Story

Phil fans: Chapter 6 is Phil's point of view. I liked writing Phil. So, I guess the next one will be Keely. Anyway, the reviews for the last chappie were incredible. While I was out of town I thought about how I'm going to finish this, and I think we're nearly there. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 6

"Phil's Side of the Story"

I couldn't believe I was spending the night with Keely. Alone. I don't know how it happened. I was just so sleepy and comfortable… And you know when you say something to yourself in your mind but it comes out of your mouth by accident? Well, I said I wanted to stay with Keely. And she said it too. So here we are. It's not a big deal. I mean, nothing's gonna happen… Well, _maybe_ something will. I want to hold her. I want to touch her. I want to fall asleep with her and wake up with her. I want _her. _When I think about it I feel so nervous. In the future I was too preoccupied with science and math to be much in to girls. But then came Keely. It's four years later and we're everything boyfriends and girlfriends are… But not.

"Pizza?" I said. It was the first food that I could think of. I was reeling from this whole spending-the-night-with-Keely deal.

"Fine," Keely said. She looked weird. Sad? Confused? Angry? Some girls-only emotion I can't figure out?

"What's wrong, Keel?" I asked. I knew she'd say nothing. She always does. What a mystery.

"Nothing," Keely said. Yeah, right, I was thinking. "How's your foot?"

I looked at my foot. I wanted to just cut it off and be done with it. First my stupid four toes get me into 21st-century trouble and now my whole foot. What's next? My head? "It's better. I can wiggle my toes. I think it's just gonna be sore..." That's what I told her but I was thinking something more along the lines of _Keely, earlier at the lake with the champagne and when I kissed you and the whole bathing-suit-strap slip and touching you thing… I was in heaven. It was the biggest thrill of my life until now. But you're everything to me and if I screw it up and get things wrong, I'll never forgive myself…_ But, of course, all I could do was reach over and put my hand on Keely's knee. It was very, I don't know, chaste. Almost grandmotherly. Lame, in other words. I'm so bad at all this stuff. "Are you sure you're okay with me staying over, Keel? I mean I can call Dad back—" Please say yes, please say yes, I thought.

"I want you to stay, Phil," Keely said. "It'll be fun." She looked at me and I looked at her. Her lips were wet.

I could have turned cartwheels if my foot didn't hurt. "It will be fun," I said. I couldn't believe it was happening. "Now about that pizza..." I was trying to be all normal and cool like 'I stay here all the time, no big swig.'

Keely called for the pizzas from the kitchen phone. I remembered I still hadn't showered… Already a big strike against me. I didn't have any clothes at Keely's, but I had the Wizard. "Hey Keel, any chance I could, uh, borrow your shower?" I called. She didn't answer, so I kind of stood up all wobbly and made my way to the hall where Keely's room and bathroom are. I had to hop on my good foot, so it's a good thing this is a one-story house… Anyway, so I get in there. Her bedroom is incredible. It's just so girly. Pink, pink, and more pink. Perfume and makeup and… stuff. Everywhere. Dolls and teddy bears and flowers and a big fluffy bed. Which is where I went. I got on her bed. Is that completely weird? Probably. But I couldn't resist. It's like a cloud. I had been in Keely's room plenty of times, but now I was entering some kind of Keely fortress. I put my face in her pillow and just breathed it in. I am officially losing it. When I came to my senses, I zapped myself some clean clothes with my Wizard. Boxers, t-shirt, jeans, socks, shoes. I left them on the bed and hobbled to the bathroom attached to Keely's room. I turned the shower on and took off my shirt. Then I thought I heard someone come in.

"Keely?" I called, poking my head out of the bathroom door. Her back was to me. She was looking at something on the bed. My underwear was on the bed. Great.

"Phil, how did you get all the way here without my help?" She asked me, turning around, grinning... Oh, Keely. You make me so crazy. That face.

"I hopped," I said.

"You should have let me help you," she play-scolded me. "The pizza'll be here in thirty. I'm picking out movies," she said. "Requests?"

"Um, something funny. Definitely," I said. I really didn't care. I knew I'd be too nervous to watch anything but her.

"_Wedding Crashers_? _Freaky Friday_? _The Lost Pony Part 3_?" she said, holding up the DVDs and wrinkling her adorable nose. I noticed that the top button on her PJs was undone. I tried not to look. I really tried. But I might have seen something. A tiny sliver of—Phil! I willed myself not to look. It wasn't easy. I'm a guy. Via said these feeling were okay. It's Keely. I'm willing myself not to look at the undone-button-area of her bunny-covered pajama shirt. But I can't stop. It's like some kind of gravitational pull on my eyeballs. "Phil?" Keely said. I momentarily looked at her eyes. "Is there something on me?"

"Huh?" I was totally busted.

"You were staring at my shirt, Phil," she said. Then she turned and looked at herself in the mirror above her dresser. "Crap."

"What?" I said. I hoped she wouldn't notice the button.

"A button fell off. These are my faves," she said, poking out her lip. I could see her face in the reflection. We made eye contact that way. It's funny to be looking at someone's back and face at the same time.

"Well, uh, it doesn't matter," I said. What's that supposed to mean?

"To you it doesn't matter. But these are the adorablest blue-and-yellow bunny pajamas ever, Phil," She said, facing me for real this time, holding shut the missing-button area with one hand. Damn.

"Adorablest, Keel. Just change. You can fix them later," I said, then I shut the door. The thought of Keely Teslow changing her clothes right there in the next room was too much. The shower had steamed up the tiny bathroom. I could barely see where the bathtub was. I turned back to the door. It was the gravitational pull. It's just too much for one man to take. I turned the doorknob. I opened the door less than a centimeter. One eye was all I needed. I peered into Keely's pink room. There she was, facing her bed. Unbuttoning. My heart was on turbo. I thought my eye would pop out of my eye socket like on Wiley Coyote cartoons. I felt my mouth hanging open. I couldn't tear myself away. She slid the pajama shirt off. Really. I'm not kidding. All the way off. She tossed it on the bed with my stuff. This is really wrong, Phil, I thought. Really, really wrong. This is why you're in this mess. Because you can't control yourself. Look at what you're doing. And this was only Keely's _back_. Her _back_ made me this crazy. I memorized it in those few seconds. The way her shoulder blades poked out like baby bird wings.

I shut the door. I had to take a shower. It was so steamy in there, the floor was slippery. I fell. Of course. Second time that night. Crash. Bam. Boom. It was loud. Canisters of face gunk and jars of Q-tips and cottonballs went flying. On my way down I grabbed the shower curtain. It ripped off the rod. A towel flew into the toilet. Jugs of Keely-scented shampoo and conditioner and body wash clunked into the bathtub. I lay there on the soft pink bathmat. Keely opened the door. I closed my eyes. Does it get worse than this?

"Oh my gosh," she said, smothering laughter. I looked at her. She had on a new pair of pajamas, this time pink-and-purple kittens. Still adorable. "Are you okay?" She had to cover her mouth to hold in the laughs.

I couldn't say anything. It was totally pointless. I had watched her take her shirt off and this is what I deserved. Humiliation. Keely knelt down, picking the Q-tips off me.

"You didn't hurt your foot again, did you?" she said.

"By some miracle, no, I didn't," I said. I tried to sit up. She pulled soggy cottonballs off my chest. Thank God I still had on my swimsuit. Keely leaned into the shower and turned off the water. I just sat there. She re-hung the curtain and collected all the bottles from the bathtub. She was really trying not to laugh. I finally caught her eyes. "Keels. You're allowed to laugh," I said. And she did. Boy did she laugh. Like a monkey in the zoo.

"Woo," she said, blowing stray hair from her face. "Okay, now that I got that out, I'll leave you alone. Just shower and by then the pizza should be here and we can start a movie. Maybe _Bathroom Crashers_?"

She thought that was really funny. And it would have been if I wasn't the one on the bathroom floor. I grabbed her ankles and threatened to pull her down with me.

"Oh no you don't, Diffy," she said, giggling. "I know where you live." I let her go and she patted my head then went back into her bedroom. The steam was clearing up, finally. I lay there a little longer just thinking about what I had seen moments before. Phil Diffy, I thought, You've got it bad.


	7. Journaling

phil fans. here's a new little sort-of chapter. not a lot of plot development, just a glimpse into keely's journal. i think i have the ending all figured out. thanks for the reviews from phil's chapter.

"Journaling"

Dear Journal,

This is the best day ever. I'm in love.

Once, Phil's parents told us how they met when they were about the age we are now. Their first kiss was on a Skyak. And here they are, twenty years later, married with kids and stuck in a weird century. Sometimes I think about Phil and me that way. Married? Us? Kids? Tadow. I know that I'm young and have a lot of life to live and all, but I can't help myself. I know this much: This is no crush. It's something… I don't even know what the word is. Wait. I know what it is. The L Word. It's always been that way. We just hit it off from the get-go. And you know, I think I've been saving my heart for Phil all along. Like since I was born. Even though I didn't know him yet.

I wonder what Phil thinks. I mean, I know he knows something's going on. That whole thing today with the kissing my neck is a pretty big sign… All I do is wonder what he thinks. Is he afraid of where we could be taking our best-friendship? Maybe he's scared of what how we'll feel once this whole thing is "out there." If it'll change what we have now too much, you know, kicking it up a notch. I might be a little scared about that too. Because what we have now is pretty great. I don't want to pressure him, but at the same time, I don't want us to go off to college without figuring it out. Neither of us is exactly the talk-about-our-feelings type. But that may be the only option…

Phil's spending the night tonight and I am feeling all nervous about it. I told him I wanted him to. That's a lot more than I have ever told him before. For once we can have time alone together. Maybe take the plunge, as Via would say. Phil might be eighteen, but he's still such a kid. I'm such a kid. We're practically babies, compared to Owen and Via. I'd never even made out with anyone before the whole "almost-made-out" episode today. Yikes. Great.

God, I love him.

Well, anyway, where was I headed with all this? Oh, the bathroom fiasco. Earlier today Phil dropped one of my mother's tacky garden gnomes on his foot looking for a key to our house. I think I might have scared him a little when I yelled at him when his back was turned. So he's been limping around all night. He's the cutest when he's helpless, like a little boy. While he was kind of half-asleep with his head in my lap, he said he wanted to stay over tonight. And I said I did too. After what happened at the lake today I think this could be a big step for us—I hope, at least. Short of throwing myself on him and demanding the movie-star kiss I dream about, I feel like I've given him all the hints a girl can give. We'll see.

KT + PD : )

OMG. I can't believe I just wrote that... What am I, eleven?

How do I get off on these tangents? Keely. Focus. The Whole Bathroom Thing. So, Phil yells something about a shower while I'm on the phone ordering the pizza. When I hang up he's not on the couch anymore, so I go to my room and hear the shower running in the bathroom. He had laid out all his clothes on the bed, including the cutest boxers ever with little golden retrievers all over them. (I made him buy them one day when I brought him shopping. He said okay to dogs, but no way to the kittens I picked out first.) And so he opens the bathroom door a teensy-weensy bit and we're just chatting and all and I kinda think he's not all-the-way tuned-in. So, um, I can't BELIEVE this, but I think I might have caught him looking at my chest… I mean this is very unlike the Old Phil I've known for four years. This is more of an Owen kind of thing to do. To gaze at a girl's boobs… I had lost a button and I had on my favorite bunny pajamas that are kind of baggy and, put it this way, he was totally seeing more than he should. But I didn't want to bust him on it in case he wasn't looking and it was all my imagination 'cause then I would look like a complete freak.

Does that make any sense whatsoever?

But here's the kicker. I liked it. Sort of how I liked it when he got all jealous of that robot guy in the future mall. I mean, it was like a split second, you know, but I was, I guess, flattered. 'Cause Phil never does that with me. It's always so safe and he's always such a gentleman... So he's taking notice, and this is a big deal. I want him to be attracted to me. God I feel like I'm in junior high or something, thinking about it, but this is a big, big deal for Keely Teslow. I wonder if he's ever noticed how I stare at him when his shirt's off…

I just had to wipe drool off the journal… gross.

So, anyway, I'm changing into my new kittenpajamas and I hear all this commotion in the bathroom. I open up the door to find Phil all sprawled out on the floor and the shower curtain's been ripped off the rod, there are jars of facial products all over and Phil's chest is all glisteny from the shower steam and covered in cottonballs. I almost wet my pants I was laughing so hard to myself. He finally told me I could laugh for real. My stomach still hurts from it. Gave my abs a major workout. I could tell Phil was really embarrassed… But I got to pick the cottonballs off of him so that was pretty great. I can't believe myself. I can't believe how silly and goofy and absolutely ridiculous he can make me feel. Ahh!

Golly. I really love that wonderful, adorable boy.

Oh, there's the doorbell. Pizza's here.

Keely


	8. An Almost Sleepless Night

Ok Phil fans. Chapter 8. wow. It was so hard to write. I hope y'all like it. And people, this is rated T. this chapter has been in the works for a while. one thing I never said: I don't own phil of the future. Enjoy.

Chapter 8

"An Almost Sleepless Night"

Part 1

"So what do girls do at slumber parties, anyway?" Phil asked, taking a bite of pizza. He and Keely were sitting on the couch shoulder-to-shoulder with their feet propped on the coffee table. Movie night had been a Phil-and-Keely Saturday-night tradition almost every week over the last four years. _Freaky Friday_ was on.

"You consider this a slumber party?" Keely asked, pulling another slice out of the box.

"Well, yeah, right?" Phil said. "We got pizza. We got movies. We got a cute girl in cute little kitten pj's. We got a couch. For slumbering. Sounds like a slumber party to me."

"Well, normally there are lots more people. Like in fifth grade I had all the girls from my class over for one. So there were like twenty of us. And we put out sleeping bags and everything. But no one actually slumbered," Keely explained.

"I think I got you," Phil said. "Silly little girls squealing and talking about boys all night, I bet." He grinned and wiped a glob of tomato sauce off the corner of Keely's mouth with his index finger. "So who was your big crush way back in fifth grade, Keels?"

"You'd never believe me," Keely said, smiling.

"Hmmm. Let me guess," Phil said. He pretended to think really hard, swallowing the last chunk of pizza crust. "I think Keely's big crush was—drum roll please—the one and only Seth Wosmer."

"How did you know that?" Keely asked.

"I'm a pretty perceptive guy," Phil said. He reached over and tickled her side.

"Stop it, Phil!" Keely yelped. "Pizza will come out my nose!" Phil stopped tickling Keely, but he didn't take his hand off of her. Instead there was a still moment where Phil and Keely just gazed at one another. Phil finally broke the stare and gave her ribs one last tickle. "Really, Phil," Keely said, out of breath, after the moment passed, "How did you know that I had a crush on Seth in fifth grade?"

"I have a house full of future devices, Keels," Phil said, "Remember that whole being from 2121 deal?"

"You Giggled me?" Keely asked, brushed crumbs off her lap. She was really curious. She'd always been tempted to Giggle Phil's futuristic past, but it never occurred to her that _he_ might have looked up _her. _"What for?"

"I had to," Phil cleared his throat, "so I could see who the competition was." He fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt awkwardly.

"Oh, _I_ see," Keely said sarcastically. "Sounds like Phil of the Future was a little bit jealous, huh?" Keely grinned, relishing the thought of Phil being perhaps as lovesick for her as she was for him back in the early days of their friendship.

"It wasn't that I was jealous, really," Phil said, turning to Keely. "I just, you know, wondered if you had a boyfriend or not."

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Keely said.

"I don't know," Phil said, shrugging. "Too shy, I guess."

"Did you ever look up anything from my future?" Keely asked.

"No," Phil said. "Well, nothing other than what you saw that time with the Lady X concert and Messerschmitt's history test."

"When we saw the ring," Keely said, remembering. "My wedding ring."

"Yeah, that time," Phil said. As much as he had wondered about that ring, Phil had never peeked into Keely's future. He was afraid to know the eventual truth. He had been worried that his family would leave or that Keely would fall for someone else. It was better not knowing.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, huh?" Keely said, grinning up at Phil. She wrapped her arms around Phil's waist and pressed her ear to his chest. "Your heart is really loud, Phil Diffy."

Phil kissed the top of Keely's head. He had a sudden vision of the two of them sitting there, just like this, five years later, ten, twenty. "Keely?" Phil asked.

"Mm, hmm," Keely said.

"Whatever happens, promise me that we'll never give up movie night," Phil said.

"I promise," Keely said.

"Good," Phil said. He smiled. "So, about the sleeping arrangements…"

"What, are you tired already?" Keely asked. She had wondered when they'd get around to deciding what to do about the sleeping part of this sleepover.

"No, not really, I was just curious," Phil said. He had wanted to say, "Why don't we go get in that big pink fluffy bed," but he didn't. _How would that sound, Diffy?_ he thought.

Keely wasn't sure how to address the issue. She just thought maybe it would happen at some unspoken perfect moment. "You told your dad you'd sack out on the couch," she said.

"Yeah, and I also told my dad that your mom was gonna be home tonight," Phil said. He kissed the top of Keely's head again. It was all he could manage at this angle. _Maybe if she'd lift her head up, I could go in for the kill,_ he thought.

"Well, we'll just see, huh?" Keely said. She was glad he couldn't see her face because she afraid of meeting his eyes. That if she did, Phil would somehow realize how badly she wanted to go to her room right now and make out for the rest of the night.

"Yeah, we'll see how it goes," Phil said. _I've got to get her to look at me,_ Phil thought, _or I'll never kiss her and we'll never move on. _"Hey, Keel, can you look at me for a second?" Phil asked. _As if that's not obvious or anything…_

"Look at you?" Keel asked. _He'll be able to read my mind,_ she thought. _I think he's got gadgets for that… He could be using one on me right now. _"How come?"

"Nothing, I just want to see something," he said. "Come on."

"Your heart's getting loud again," Keely said.

Phil knew he'd lost that battle. She'd never turn around now. Keely was stubborn. Phil laughed. "Yeah, and it's your fault, Keels," he said.

"How's it my fault?" she asked.

"You won't look at me so my heart got mad," Phil said.

After an hour of watching the movie, Keely unwrapped herself from Phil. He was snoring slightly. _He's so sweet when he's sleeping, _she thought. She stood and moved his legs onto the couch. Phil whimpered something about not leaving him, but she doubted he'd remember. She took him by the shoulders and lowered his head onto a pillow. His eyes never opened, but he snuggled down and let out a deep breath. Keely knelt down beside him on the couch and kissed his cheek very softly. She didn't want to wake him. Then she turned the TV off and the lights, and walked to her bedroom. "Goodnight, Phil," she whispered.

Part 2

Phil woke up. The clock on the stereo said 2:27 a.m. _When did I fall asleep?_ he wondered. The last thing he remembered was trying to get Keely to look at him so he could kiss her. He was on the couch, still in his jeans and shoes. Keely was gone and the TV was black. His body ached from being cramped up on the couch. His foot felt better, though, remarkably.

Phil made his way down the hall toward Keely's bedroom. He stopped at the hall bathroom and turned on the light. Phil didn't have a toothbrush, but there was a bottle of green mouthwash on the sink. He swished some around in his mouth for a minute. "I guess that will have to do," he told his reflection in the mirror.

Back in the hall, Keely's door was open and the light was out. He peered around the doorway and squinted into the dark. There she was sound asleep. He could see a bit of her blond head on the pillow.

_Will this freak her out? If I climb into the bed with her?_ Phil wondered. It's what every ounce of his body wanted to do. Climb in and snuggle up with Keely. Phil limped over to the bed and knelt down so his face was even with hers.

"Keels?" Phil whispered. She opened her eyes. She looked confused.

"Hey," she said. Phil saw her eyes glance around the room.

"I, um, was wondering…" Phil said.

"What time is it?" Keely whispered.

"It's late. Or early, I guess. 2:30ish," Phil said.

"Are you okay?" Keely said.

"I'm fine. Um, I just, was, you know, thinking of, um, coming in here…" Phil said. _How am I supposed to say it?_ he thought.

Keely smiled and folded back the covers. She slid over a bit, toward the wall. Phil sat on the space Keely left for him. It was still warm. His heart was thumping like a rabbit's.

"You can get under the covers," Keely said.

"Yeah, I will. I mean, I was going to…" Phil said.

Phil didn't know if he should take off his jeans. He decided to leave them on. He kicked off his shoes then slid his legs underneath the covers. His sock-covered feet bumped into Keely's bare ones.

"You sleep in your jeans?" she asked.

"Yeah. No. Well, not normally, but this is fine," Phil said. He knew he'd never actually fall asleep, and he was positive Keely could hear his jackhammer heart.

He lay on his back with his arms crossed behind his head, wide awake. Keely lay on her side, facing him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked. Keely asked Phil this question nearly every hour. Most times he had a stock answer, something clever, to give her. But tonight he thought he might tell her something real. Tell her exactly what he was almost always thinking.

"I'm thinking about you," he said, staring at the ceiling.

"Really?" Keely asked.

"Yep," Phil said. He rolled his head on the pillow to look at her. "I think about you pretty much nonstop."

"Ask me what I'm thinking about," she said.

"What are you thinking about, Keels?" Phil asked. He unfolded his arms and propped himself on an elbow.

"You," she said. "I always am." Phil smiled.

"Well, that settles it," Phil said.

"Settles what?" Keely asked.

"This thing between us. You and me," Phil said.

"What are you saying?" Keel asked.

"Well, the, you know, feelings are mutual. Right?" Phil said.

"Um. Right. Yeah," Keely said. She was getting nervous.

"Yeah, so. Glad that's out there. Okay," Phil said. He was really hot under those covers in his jeans. "Are you hot? Is it warm in here?"

"I'm fine," Keely said. "You should be, you know, comfortable, though… You want to change?"

"I don't have pajamas," Phil said.

"Wizard some," Keely said.

"Well, what I mean is, I don't sleep in pajamas. Just my boxers, you know, and a shirt," Phil said.

"Look, Phil, I think we are adult enough to handle it. Take your pants off," Keely demanded.

"I thought you'd never say it, Keels," Phil said, grinning. "Shut your eyes." Phil got up, slid out of his jeans, and threw them across the back of a chair, then he sat back on the bed. "Okay, done." Out of the blue, Phil's confidence was soaring. He knew they would get together tonight, and he knew that Keely wanted to. For the first time in a while, Phil felt in control of his feelings; it was as though his mind was on autopilot. He didn't have to worry. It was going to happen.

"So?" Keely said, sitting up. She was wide awake now. She didn't know how this was supposed to go. She suddenly felt shy, but Phil seemed to have a plan. She got the feeling he did anyway, the way he smiled at her knowingly, like he knew something she didn't. She decided then to follow his lead.

"Do you have a flashlight?" Phil asked.

"Yeah. Bedside table. Why?" Keely said_. A flashlight? This is more complicated than I thought._

"Well," Phil said, reaching over to the table and grabbing the flashlight (pink, of course). "When Pim and I were little kids and we couldn't sleep, or we were scared, Pim would climb up on my bed and we'd make a tent out of the covers, like this." Phil moved around so he was facing Keely, their knees touching. Then he pulled the sheets over both their heads and turned on the flashlight.

"This is cozy," Keely said. The glow from the flashlight illuminated Phil's face. His eyes sparkled. He couldn't stop grinning if he'd wanted to. Keely felt a surge of excitement in her stomach. It was similar to the Christmas Day feeling she had as a little kid, but a hundred times more intense.

"We'd tell each other stories or we'd mimic our teachers from school. Pim was especially good at this one robot that taught kindergarten calculus. Or we'd take turns trying to make each other laugh. It was good. We were pretty tight back then," Phil said.

"Well what happened?" Keely asked.

"Well, you know Pim. We grew up and she decided to pursue a world takeover. Eventually the Diffys landed in 2004. And I met you," Phil said. He took Keely's hands in his. Keely's heartbeat echoed in her ears. Slowly, Phil seemed to be moving closer and closer toward her, just like in her dream. "And you and I got to be best friends. But I thought about you _a lot_ more than I ever did my other friends." Phil clicked off the flashlight. Their heads were touching. "And I was like, but there's so much history with us. What if it's too awkward, you know, Keely and me being _together, _together?" Phil was whispering now.

Phil realized that Keely may be more timid that he was. He took her hands and placed them around his waist. Phil noticed Keely's quickening breath and well as his own. At last their faces were inches apart. _He's going to kiss me,_ Keely thought. Phil took a deep breath. Keely smelled sweet and flowery. Phil closed his eyes and kissed the corner of Keely's mouth softly. He gave his mind over to instinct, and kissed her parted lips. Their tongues touched lightly. She leaned back into her pillows, pulling him down on top of her, pulling the covers off of their heads, and Phil kissed her chin, her neck, her ears. He even kissed the lids of her closed eyes.

Keely couldn't work out exactly how this all felt. It was more than the physical pleasure of kissing Phil. It was Phil. The closeness of him. And the kisses just made her love him even more. She couldn't remember ever feeling this way before. She opened her eyes because he had stopped and she felt him looking at her face.

"Hey," Phil whispered when their eyes met. It was dark, but he could still tell her eyes were green. He smiled, but it was a no-teeth smile. A serious smile.

"I can tell you love me," was all Keely said.

"How?" Phil asked.

" Just from how you look at me," Keely said.

"Well, I do," Phil whispered. "I love you, Keels."

"I love you, Phil," Keely said.

Phil's mouth was on Keely's again, tenderly at first, but the kiss changed from warm and soft to wet and desperate. Phil tried to fight off the urgency he felt, but his hands and mouth ran ahead of his mind. Keely's hands slipped up the back of Phil's t-shirt onto his bare skin, sending waves of heat all over him. He kept kissing, and Keely kissed him back hard. She felt a twinge, like a spark, of excitement deep inside her abdomen that sent her heart racing, a sensation she had never felt before. At last Phil's quivering hand left Keely's shoulder and ventured to the top button of her pajama shirt. Carefully he loosened every smooth button blindly, amazed he was able to do it without looking. He knew Keely trusted him, and so very slowly he touched her and waited for a response. Her hands on his back grew still and he didn't know what that meant, exactly.

"Is this okay?" he whispered into her ear.

Keely didn't say anything, but she nodded and sat up, working her arms out of the shirtsleeves. His eyes locked with Keely's and she lay back down. He straddled her on his knees, his heart earthquaking. His fingers lightly moved over her chest, and down her sides to the waistband of her pajamas. Keely was still. He considered sliding the pink cotton over her narrow hips, and a flash in his mind of what was underneath nearly made him do it, but he resisted. His forehead glistened with sweat, and his t-shirt stuck to his body. He pulled it over his head, and tossed it on the floor beside the bed. Keely slid her fingers down his front, hesitating at the elastic band of his boxer shorts. He wanted her to keep going, but he made himself resist the urge. He stopped her hand with his and lay down, resting his head on her chest, the skin there softer and warmer than he ever could have imagined. As enticing as the thought of making love to Keely was, it was something Phil could wait for.

"We'll have time to do that," Keely whispered.

"We have our whole lives," Phil whispered back.

Keely's bedside clock blinked 4:37. They had been too thrilled to even speak for nearly an hour. Keely's head was swimming with happiness. Phil was amazed at his self-control. It had kicked in. He showed Keely she could trust him.

"You know, I used to think I had wasted all that time by not kissing you," Phil said. "But I think maybe I wasn't ready to until now. Like I would have probably gotten too carried away if this had happened years ago…"

"I think all the anticipation made it better," Keely said. She rubbed Phil's back and kissed the top of his head and they both shut their eyes, sleep falling on them like a heavy blanket.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey again phil fans. This story's not over yet. Yay! That make-out scene was tough. Very hard to write. Took me like over a week just for that part. For inspiration I looked at The Dangerous Lives of Altar Boys, which is a very good book. MUCH better than the movie version. I recommend it. The make-out scene in that one is WAY more intense than anything I could ever write, but it helped me think of some phrasing… I tried to make it in good taste… Anyway. Thanks for reading.


	9. The Morning After

Phil fans. Took me FOREVER to get this out there. Finally i uploaded it as a notepad and it took all the punctuation out... major pain. anyways, things are getting a little more complicated with P and K. i hope you like it. thanks for reading and all of your great support thus far. the reviews just blow my mind. y'all ROCK.

Chapter 9

The Morning After

Sunshine screamed through Keely's bedroom windows. Phil opened one eye and saw his red t-shirt wadded up on a pink rug. It looked like a Valentine, Phil thought, the red and pink. He turned over. A blond head shared his pillow. He felt a warm hand on his back. Keely's hand. Suddenly, Phil had to use the bathroom amazingly bad. He didn't want to wake Keely, so as slowly as he could, he slid one foot to the floor, shifted his weight to that foot, then slid his other leg over the edge. He looked back at the bed. Keely made a sound in her sleep. A soft, almost squeaky sound. Hearing it, Phil's heart thumped and he nearly ignored his bladder all together and stayed with her, but he knew if he did that he could be in for severe humiliation.

As he eased out from under the covers, Keely's hand slid along his back, tickling him slightly. Phil stood and looked down at his feet. He was wearing his boxers and his socks. _Weird combination,_ Phil thought. He never wore socks to bed. But, then again, last night was a night of firsts. _Wow, this is big,_ Phil thought, watching Keely sleep. But then he remembered how bad he needed to go and he ran into the bathroom.

Phil tiptoed back into the bedroom a minute later, wondering what the morning would be like. It was a little weird after all, waking up in the same bed with the love of your life. Yesterday they were friends. Last night they were _definitely_ more than that. And today. They hadn't exactly had any sort of discussion about how things were going to be. Never used "girlfriend" or "boyfriend" or "dating" or "going out"… Phil guessed all that was implied. Still, it felt a little funny. All he knew to do was get back in the bed.

Keely felt Phil's leg brush against her own. Phil placed his hand on her stomach, and her eyes opened. She smiled at him sleepily.

"Hey," Phil whispered. "Did you sleep all right?"

"Mmmm hmmm," Keely said.

"This is weird, isn't it?" Phil said.

"Mmmm hmmm," Keely said again.

What? Is it too early for real words?" Phil asked, smiling.

"No," Keely said. She blushed. "It's just… weird. You're right."

"I know," Phil couldn't stop smiling. He put his head under the covers and saw that Keely still had her shirt off. It was different in the light. His heart beat wildly and he moved on top of her. Phil kissed her belly and her chest and neck all over, Keely giggling hysterically and squirming beneath him.

"Phil, oh my gosh," she gasped, "You've got to stop before I wet my pants!" Phil stuck his head out from under the covers, his hair tousled. She was flushed and smiling, her eyes watering. Phil fell in love with her all over again.

"God, I love you, Keely," he gushed.

"And I love you," she said. Keely put her hands on Phil's face and pulled him close and kissed his mouth. "I can't believe this is real," she said. She felt like she was in a movie-version of her life, the moment was that perfect.

"Tell me about it," Phil said. He lay his head down on her chest and sighed. "I just want to stay in bed with you all day."

"We need to make up for four years of lost time," Keely said, smiling and rubbing Phil's back. "But my mom's coming back this afternoon..." She sighed.

"Well," Phil said. He kissed her nose. "We"—he kissed her cheek—"have"—he kissed her other cheek—"our trip"—he kissed her forehead—"to catch up"—he kissed her mouth.

"You think our parents'll let us go still?" Keely said. "Now that we're, you know… _official_?"

"Ooh," Phil said, wrinkling his nose. "You're right. They probably won't go for that. I can already hear Lloyd," Phil pointed his index finger at Keely's nose and mimicked his father's voice. " 'Phil, now I can't let you go off on a three-month-long trip alone with your girlfriend. You have Keely's reputation to consider.'" Keely smiled. "What are you grinning at?" Phil asked.

"You said girlfriend," Keely said.

"Well, that's right, isn't it?" Phil asked.

"I guess we haven't talked about it, really, have we?" Keely said.

"No, I guess not," Phil said. He cleared his throat. "Hey Keels?"

"Yes?" Keely answered, batting her eyelashes.

"Will you _please_ be my girlfriend?" Phil asked.

"Maybe," Keely said.

"Maybe?" Phil asked.

"Maybe we should keep our status on the down-low, Phil," Keely said. "So we can still go on our trip."

"Ooh. Yeah, good thinking, Teslow," Phil said. "Although I doubt I'm gonna be able to, you know, pretend I don't know what you look like under your clothes."

"Phil, that's embarrassing," Keely said, suddenly turning bashful.

"What do you mean?" Phil said. Heput his head under the covers again to look at her. "You're beautiful. Every thing about you." She really was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He couldn't imagine anything more perfect.

"Well, I mean, I haven't seen what _you_ look like under your clothes…" Keely said.

"What do you call this?" Phil said, lifting himself off of her and pointing at his shirtless chest.

"Phil it's not the same," Keely said.

Phil rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. But what do you want me to do? Take off my undies? I'll do it, Keel. You know I will." Phil sat up on his knees and stuck his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers.

"Phil!" Keely yelped, giggling again. She covered her eyes with one hand, peeking through her fingers.

"Keels, you better get used to it, because I don't plan on wearing a lot of clothes on our trip," Phil said, grinning. "And you better get used to not wearing anything, either." But Phil didn't take his boxers off. Instead, he leaned over Keely, still on his knees, and held her arms down with his hands on the pillow. Phil swallowed hard. They looked at each other for what seemed like a solid minute. They both knew what the other was thinking, as if by telepathy.

_Are wegonna do it?_ Keely thought. _Oh my gosh. We could. We could do it right now._She hadn't even thought of this. Last night it seemed obvious to Keely that they wouldn't take their first hook-up to its adult conclusion. The idea of having sex with Phil had entered her mind only fleetingly, something down the road, in the future, like graduating from college or getting married. Something she would do, eventually. But now? Today? Even if they had removed their clothes entirely the night before, she doubted it would ever have come to that. But now, looking in his eyes, understanding what she knew they both they felt, was there much reason to put off the inevitable? _Why is it such a huge deal?_ She wondered in those few moments. _We're not children._ Keely admitted that the thought of sharing that part of herself with Phil was incredibly and surprisingly tempting.

Phil watched the tiny blue vein in Keely's temple pulsate. He wondered what was going through her mind at that instant. _How do we even talk about sex? Do we just start it up? Do I ask? Would she even tell me? I need some directions._ Phil was surprised at how much guesswork was involved already in this not-even-twelve-hour-long relationship (though to both of them it did feel more like a four-year relationship, minus the kissing, etc.). Truthfully, Phil hadn't stopped wanting tomake lovewith Keely since the day before when he kissed her at the lake. And last night he had meant what he said about having the rest of their lives to do it. _But when does that start? The rest of our lives could start now, right?_ He knew he loved her and that she loved him. What were they waiting for? He never thought that such a milestone in his life would come down to a split-second decision. That it would be this sudden. Here he was, straddling a topless Keely in his underwear. In a deserted, temporarily parent-free house.

"Phil what's on your mind," Keely asked. It didn't come out like a question, though. More like a regular sentence, all monotone. She wasn't smiling. She was serious.

Phil looked at her. He had never felt like an adult before that moment. His childhood was over. _This is when it ends,_ he thought. _When you decide for yourself. No one is going to decide this but us._ Finally, he answered her. "I'm sitting here on my knees acknowledging what we want to do and wondering if we should do it."


	10. Under My Skin

Phil fans. Another chapter! Enjoy! Thanks for the great reviews from the last one… I'm trying to make this story last a while. If you haven't already figured that out… I hope y'all don't get bored or anything. More surprises await our favorite lovebirds.

Chapter 10

"Under My Skin"

Keely was nervous. He was right. They were on the threshold of something major here, and it could go either way. In her heart Keely felt she was ready for this. She couldn't imagine loving anyone more than Phil. And she trusted him with her life. But there was something holding her back. Could it be that this surge of emotion they were feeling was due to four years of pent-up sexual frustration? Phil gazed at her with such intensity that it was as though he could read her mind.

"Keely I think I'm ready for this," Phil said after a few seconds of silence. "But I want us on the same page, you know? A hundred percent." He knew that this was going to be Keely's call.

Forever the romantic, Keely didn't want her first time to be hurried and rushed and quick. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that it might seem like they'd moved to fast. Maybe she was concerned that her mother would be home early, right in the middle of it. Just the thought of that made Keely want to croak. Or maybe it was that they were lying in the bed Keely had slept in since she was three years old, surrounded by the warm and fuzzy mementos of her childhood. It just felt a little strange. _Now's not the time,_ she thought. _But I feel good about this. That we'll know, in our hearts, when it is our time. _"Phil, I—" Keely said.

"Mmm hmmm?" Phil murmured. His heart was thundering and his mind flooding. Phil had no idea that once he had a taste of Keely it would be this difficult to control his appetite. _Please say yes,_ he thought.

"I think that if we have to stop and think about it like this, you know, then it's probably not the right time," Keely said. She looked into his eyes. Phil seemed crestfallen. "It's not that I," Keely cleared her throat, "don't _want_ to do it, it's just, well, I mean all of this just started, this stuff between us, you know, yesterday. Don't you think it's all moving kind of fast?"

Phil exhaled. He was disappointed, but not surprised. Last night it had been a lot easier not to do it. Why it was tougher this morning, he didn't know. "I'm sorry, Keels… Last night I was so, I don't know, happy just to be with you that it didn't matter," he finally said, leaning back on his heels, not looking into Keely's eyes, but more at her lips. "You get under my skin, Keels. It's just a sensation I wasn't expecting to have in such… large… amounts." Phil felt embarrassed. Here he was in this adult position—literally. He had no idea what he was doing. He collapsed next to Keely, his face in the pillow, and groaned.

Keely laughed. "Oh Phil," she said. "I think you'll live." She patted down his messy hair. He groaned again.

"Dontcha think I'm adorable?" Phil asked, face still in the pillow.

"Phil," Keely said. "You are the most adorable human being on the face of the earth."

"Do you think I'll be bad at it?" Phil said. "I mean, all this is new territory, I don't know what I'm doing. I—"

"No, Phil, you're… so far, very, _very good, _at all this… I think you have a gift," Keely said. She felt her face practically catch on fire she was blushing so badly, but it was true. Whenever Phil touched her—with his hands, his lips, his fingertips—the tingle she felt inside nearly sent her into orbit. He had no idea how hard it was for her to ask him to wait.

"But you don't wanna… _you know_… with me?" he asked. He finally turned to face her.

"Well, _yeah,_ Phil, I do," she said, looking away.

Phil's face brightened. "So that's a yes?"

"Yes it's a yes. But—" Keely said.

Phil pounced on Keely and kissed her hard. Keely lost herself for a moment, the twinge of lust bubbling up inside her chest. _God he's good at this, _she thought, feeling his tongue touch hers, his fingers flit across her ribs. "No buts, Keels," Phil whispered in her ear. His hands moved down her sides, around her breasts, and down the tops of her legs. He kissed her chest and stomach gently and slowly, as if he were drawing the desire out a drop at a time, pausing at her bellybutton.

"Phil," Keely murmured. He head thrust back into the pillow. He opened his eyes and looked at her lazily, his hair falling across his forehead, his breathing heavy. He wanted to keep going but she looked at him with eyes he could only describe as "pleasure mixed with sleepiness" and he stopped.

"You're really hard to resist, Phil," Keely whispered. "Its just… look around. We're in the bedroom I've lived in since I was a baby. My mother could walk in… I think we should wait..."

"Wait till when?" Phil whispered. "I'm all… um… worked up over here Keels." He kissed her ear, sending goosebumps all over Keely's body.

"I'm all worked up too…believe me, Phil," Keely said, swallowing and taking a deep breath. "Wait till we don't have to talk about it. Till we can just do it, you know, automatically. When we both know it's right," she said. "At least until the timing's better."

"Timing schmiming," Phil said.

"Please?" Keely asked. She smoothed the hair on his sweaty forehead.

"Okay," Phil said, kissing her belly button again and scooting his body alongside hers. "You win. I tried." He smiled at her. "Just let me know when you change your mind…And maybe then you can wear a nightgown instead of these pants." He smiled wickedly and snapped at the elastic.

"You'll be the first to know when I do," Keely said, kissing Phil's lips quickly. "Who knows? Maybe it'll be sooner than you think, Diffy." She ruffled his hair.

"You're killing me, Teslow," Phil groaned. Face back in pillow.

"Come on, Phil. Up and at 'em," Keely said. She slid out of the bed, picked Phil's t-shirt up off the floor, and tossed it to him.

Phil looked up and watched as Keely found her pajama shirt under the bed, slipped it on, and buttoned it up. "Now why'd you have to go and put that back on?" he asked her. "After all that work I did getting it off of you."

Keely rolled her eyes. "'Cause all this _activity_ has made me hungry. And I want some breakfast. You?"

"You can cook without a shirt on. I'm sure it's been done before," Phil said. He sat up and pulled on his t-shirt.

"I'm not cooking anything," Keely said, grinning and batting her eyelashes. "You are."

"Is this some kind of girl power thing?" Phil asked, climbing out of the bed. "'Cause I'm definitely pro-girl, Keels, but a cook?"

"What, you can't scramble some eggs for your girlfriend?" she asked.

"I can try," Phil said, pulling on his pants. "But the whole cooking-from-scratch thing doesn't exactly run in my family."

"I'll help you, Phil," Keely said, grabbing his hand. "Let's go."

In the kitchen, Keely pulled food and dishes out of the cabinets and the refrigerator. Phil sat on a stool at the counter drinking orange juice and watched.

"Crap," Keely said.

"What?" Phil asked.

"No eggs," she said. Phil hopped off of the stool and walked toward the hall, smiling. "Where are you going?" Keely asked.

"Bedroom," Phil said, pointing at the doorway with his thumb. "I mean, if you're out of eggs, we might as well use this time wisely." He winked.

"Phil," Keely said in a tone that Phil knew meant, "enough is enough." She grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him back.

"Look, why don't we go to my house? My mom's probably making something," Phil said. Keely covered her mouth with her hand. "What?"

"I forgot all about your parents, Phil," Keely said.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked.

"Remember? Your dad wanted you to call him last night when my mom got home," Keely said. "And you didn't."

"I'm sure he forgot all about it, Keels. He forgets his pants almost every day," Phil said.

"But don't you think it's weird they never called to check up on you?" Keely asked. "What if they found out about us, you know, with some kind of future gadget they planted in my room or something? Like a spy camera? And they're lying in wait to humiliate us? What if they told my _mother_?" Keely was banging her head against the side of the refrigerator.

"Keels, they're gonna find out sooner or later," Phil said, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her away from the fridge. "MOM AND DAD, I SPENT THE NIGHT ALONE WITH KEELY!" Phil yelled. Keely rolled her eyes. Phil laughed. "Look, we'll just go over there and explain that it was late when the movie ended and my foot was too sore for me to walk, so I just stayed on the couch. That's _partially_ true, at least. They might be mad, but, you know, it was worth it," Phil said raising his eyebrows and smiling. Then Keely smiled back and kissed him.

* * *

Hey phil fans. Is this chapter lame? At first it was okay to write then it kind of started to I don't know… get boring… ugh. Anyway, I hope you all stick with me. I promise it will be worth it in the end. I have some surprises! 


	11. Giggle It, Just a Little Bit

Hey people. Here's a new chapter. also, i changed my username to boogityboo from mactavish. Hope everyone has a COOL 4th of July Weekend. You guys across the pond: I'll be cheering for England tomorrow!

btw: thischap is Phil's perspective

* * *

Chapter 11

"Giggle It, Just a Little Bit"

I couldn't believe we had come so close to doing what we came so close to doing. Keely's right, though. Maybe we shouldn't rush into it. It's been less than 24 hours. Gives us something to look forward to, right? Keep telling yourself that, Phil. Anyway, as crazy as it made me, I was determined not to be a total idiot. I thought I was all Mr. Doesn't Let His Hormones Go Berserk, but apparently not. I'm human. Imagine that. And she's… Keely. She's incredible. Who could blame me? It's like I have this inner evil twin who comes out when she's around and just wants to get naked. Anyways….

So Keely sent me home. She needed to shower, change fifteen times, etc. I was going to get there first and apologize to Lloyd and Barb for not calling last night. I really doubted they'd noticed, but, better safe than sorry. When I reached our house though, I saw something missing. The time machine. The clunky brown and tan 1970s RV normally parked in the driveway. Gone. I ran inside.

"Hello? Where's the time machine!" I yelled to anyone who could hear me. Pim appeared on the stairs.

"Well hello, loverboy," she said, kind of snarly.

"So where's the time machine?" I asked. I wasn't too worried yet. There was usually an explanation for this kind of thing in the Diffy household. Dad had probably dragged it up to the hardware store to get a new part. Or maybe Curtis had… I don't know… eaten it? Surely it wasn't _fixed._

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, big brother," she said, coolly, crossing her arms. I read her t-shirt: GO BLANKYOURSELF. "Assuming you _are _wearing knickers," she said, laughing. Pim had heard Via use this knickers phrase once and she thought it was a riot. I actually chuckled at this remark, considering what almost occurred back in Keely's bedroom. Pim must have sensed something when I grinned because she made an I'm-gonna-puke face. "You've been over there… in that girl's _pants_ all night, haven't you?" she asked.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know," I said. I went into the kitchen and pulled a chocolate-chip cookie spray can from the cabinet.

"I would _not_ like to know, thanks," she said, sitting on a stool next to me. This was strange. She generally kept her distance.

"So, time machine?" I asked her, spraying a few cookies and two glasses of milk.

"It's like this, Diffy," she said, biting into a cookie. "Somebody stole it."

"What?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Yep," she said, nodding. "Woke up this morning and went to the garage to feed Curtis. Saw that the time machine was missing. As were mom and dad. I was beginning to wonder if you three had left me here in this godforsaken century when you turned up all hippity-hoppity high on life."

"Are you sure they didn't fix it or something? Take it for a test spin?" I asked. No wonder they never called to check up on me.

"Fix it? Are you daft, man?" Pim asked, banging her fist on the counter. "This is Lloyd and Barb Diffy we're talking about!"

She was right. There was practically no chance of my parents fixing the time machine. But where could it, and they, be? "You're right, you're right…" I said. "Think, Phil, think."

"A lot of good that's gonna do us," Pim muttered.

I ignored her. "Wait," I said. "The Giggle!"

"What about it, wingnut?" Pim said.

"We can search for them, duh," I said, pacing. "It'll show us what happened!"

I ran upstairs to my room, got the Giggle, then came back down to the kitchen where Pim was sitting.

"I hope this works, Nimrod," Pim said. She _so_ loves me. "Scooch over so we can both watch." It had been years since I had sat so close to my sister.

"Okay, Giggle on. Search Diffy family, June 2006," I told the Giggle. After a second, four choices popped up on the screen, one for each of us. "Okay, um, Diffy, Lloyd and Barbara, Sunday, June 4."

The screen showed my parents getting out of bed, Dad shaving, Mom fixing coffee, yada, yada, yada. Then my dad goes out to the garage to start on his normal Sunday morning try-and-fix-the-time-engine duties. Mom does some laundry. Dad comes in the kitchen with his eyebrows burned off. Mom fixes them with her Wizard. Blah, blah, blah. So far nothing major. Then, my mom follows Dad out of the kitchen through the back door. Outside, Dad goes into the time machine—"Now we're getting somewhere," I told Pim—and sits in the driver's seat. He cranks the ignition with the keys. Mom sits in the passenger seat.

"Well that explains it," I said.

"Explains what, fry daddy?" Pim asks. Where does she get these names?

"They did go for a drive," I said. "Just not through time. The time machine's an RV, remember? It still works. Did you even try calling them with your Wizard?"

Pim slapped her forehead. "No, I guess I just assumed they either left me alone in this century of suckiness or they had been kidnapped," she said. She stood up and walked out the backdoor. "Guess I'm going over to Lil' Danny's," she said on her way out.

I laughed and kept watching the Giggle screen. My parents drove the RV all over Pickford, did some shopping, parked on Make-Out Point. Make-Out Point! What I saw then—because I couldn't get the Giggle screen up, it was jammed—would curl your hair so I'm just not going there. If you've ever walked in on your parents… Then you know what I'm talking about. My eyeballs almost turned to stone.

Ugh, gag, gross, anyway, so I flipped the Giggle back a few screens to the "Diffy family, June 2006," section. There I was, in a little box, next to Pim. I thought it would be funny to see what Keely and I would be up to tonight and maybe impress her later with my future-telling skills. "Diffy, Phil, June 4, 2006, 11:00 pm," I told the Giggle.

Up popped my bedroom and Keely and I were sitting on the bed, only the bedside lamp was on. Keely was crying. I had my arm around her, rubbing her back.

"Shhh, Keels, you'll feel much better tomorrow. I promise. Let's go to sleep. You can stay here," I said.

"I can't go home, Phil," Keely blubbered.

"I know, it's okay," I said. "Just stay with me."

She sobbed into my shoulder then said something about her mother not finding out. She looked up at me, her mascara running in watery streaks down her cheeks. I kissed her forehead. Then she kissed my mouth. It got pretty hot. Wow. She pulled me down onto the pillows and got on top of me. Woa. Just watching us made my heart start up again at Richter-scale levels. This thing was getting majorly heavy. Keely was crying one minute then she was all over me the next. And I mean, All Over Me. First base, second base, third base… no home... yet. Gulp. "Giggle off," I said. I yanked on the screen and took off the helmet. Why did I have to poke around in the future? You would have thought I had learned my lesson the last time, but nope, Phil Diffy had to go around snooping. Giggles were dangerous. They didn't even sell them to kids in 2121. The one we had was technically my dad's. If the Giggle World Overseers in the future knew Lloyd had been letting Pim and me use it, he would have been arrested. But of course, in 2121, I only used the Giggle to delve into the past, not the future. In the 21st century, the Giggle was even more of a risk. I was determined to find out whatever had upset Keely so much and stop it. Whatever it was, she hadn't wanted her mother to find out. That was a start.


	12. Sexual Interface

Hey everybody. Another chapter. Thanks for the great reviews from last week's installment of the Pheely story that has turned out to be kind of, I don't know, all about sex. But isn't all TV these days? (as my mother would say.) This wasn't my original intention. Just worked out that way. These stories write themselves. I'm just a girl with a computer… Anyway, hope it's enjoyed by all. Have a great weekend.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Sexual Interface"

Phil wondered what would possibly make Keely so upset. He considered using the Giggle again but he decided against it. The Giggle would cause more problems. He just hated seeing her cry like that. Although, the scene that followed looked pretty good. Phil's evil twin told him not to meddle. That if he didn't, he might get laid. Phil pushed that thought as far back into his mind as possible. The Diffys' phone rang, snapping Phil out of his daydream.

"Hello?" said Phil.

"Diff, it's O-Dog," Owen said. " 'Sup?" He was on his cell, in traffic from the sound of it.

"Oh hey, Owen," Phil said. "Nothing's up."

"I bet," said Owen. "So you slept at Keely's?"

"Huh? Where'd you hear that?" Phil asked.

"Just ran into Pim and Lil Danny at Starbucks," Owen said. "How was she?"

"How was who?" Phil said.

"Keely," Owen said. "You get her clothes off? Damn, I bet she's hot. Come on Diffy. Spill it."

Phil was silent. He figured the less said the better.

"You did! Shirt? Pants? Bra and panties? Diffy, you dog," Owen said.

Phil still said nothing.

"Come on, Diffy," Owen said. "The less you say, the more I'm gonna assume."

"Owen—" said Phil.

"You guys did it, didn't you? I think you did. Holy shit," said Owen. He sounded genuinely surprised.

"Whatever," said Phil.

"No that's good, Philly Cheese," Owen said. "I think I have it figured out. God, I can't believe it. Damn. I wish I had your stones when I first hooked up with Via. Wow. Your first date and you loose it to Keely Teslow. This one's for the books."

"So, Owen," Phil said. "Did you call just to hassle me over my sex life?"

"Oh, right," said Owen. "I'm calling to say there's a pool party at my house tonight. Parents still in San Francisco. My brother's getting like twenty cases of beer." Owen had three brothers, all older. Phil had no idea which brother this was because they were all at least 21. He also had a sister, but she wasn't in the business of contributing to the delinquency of minors, unless you counted the case of champagne from her wedding that Owen had stolen already.

"Okay, uh, maybe we'll come over," Phil said.

"Yeah, if you're not too busy doin' it, huh?" Owen laughed. "Requests?"

"Requests?" Phil asked.

"What do you want Robert to get for you and Keely?" Owen said. Robert was the oldest brother at 28. He was an actor in Hollywood. His biggest-paying role to date was as a corpse on _CSI._

"Oh, I don't know," said Phil. "What do you think Keely'd want? She's not much of a drinker." Phil had a hard time _not _getting drunk at Owen's parties. Everything was alcoholic, it seemed. Even the tap water. The last few parties at Owen's, he'd spent the evening moping about his unrequited love for Keely. Now that they were together, it should be pretty fun, even though they were trying to keep a low profile. And it was a good way to keep an eye on her. Phil figured that he should be with her as much as possible to prevent whatever the bad thing was that made her cry in the Giggle from happening.

"Girls like sweet stuff," Owen said. "So I'll arrange for some punch. Beer okay for you?"

"Yeah, fine," Phil said. He glanced at his watch and wished Keely would hurry up and get there. He was worried he might have already missed his chance… What if it was something at home?

"All right, Diffster. Come over around nine. Gives you and Keely plenty of time to get in a little lovin'," Owen said. "A little afternoon delight."

"Okay, Owen, see you then," Phil said, hanging up the phone. "Thank God," he said, as Keely walked through the back door. She looked normal. No tears.

"Thank God for what?" Keely asked, shutting the door behind her.

"For you," Phil said, smiling. He felt bashful around her suddenly. "I just got off the phone with Owen."

"What's going on?" Keely asked.

"Party tonight, if you're interested," Phil said. "You look really pretty, by the way. I like those kicks," he added, pointing to her pink Converse low tops. He was still unsure of how to talk to her, Keely of all people, his best friend. His girlfriend.

"Thanks," Keely said, looking down at her denim mini skirt and pink t-shirt. Nothing fancy. Pigtails. She put on the sneakers just because she was sure Phil would like them. She stared at the floor. Keely didn't know exactly how to greet Phil-as-boyfriend. She walked up to him and they both kind of hesitated and avoided eye contact. Then Keely glanced around the kitchen, and, deciding it was safe, stood on her toes and kissed Phil lightly on the lips. Her mouth warmed as though she had taken a sip of hot chocolate. "Hey," she whispered. "Your parents aren't here, are they?"

"No," Phil said, his cheeks blushing from Keely's kiss. It was very weird kissing in the kitchen. In the daylight. "They took the time machine out for a spin."

Keely's smile evaporated. "What?" she asked weakly.

"Oh, God, Keels, sorry," Phil said. "No, I mean they took the RV for a spin… See, it still works as a regular RV… It's just the time engine part that's broken…" He hugged her.

"Phil, you really almost made me cry," Keely said. "For a second I thought—"

"I know, I'm sorry," Phil said. _Was this when she was going to cry?_ he thought. _No. In the Giggle it was night. False alarm. That would have been too easy. _"You forgive me?" he asked, poking out his bottom lip.

Keely stepped back and looked at him. "Yeah," she said. "If you'll give me something to eat. I'm starved."

"Well," Phil said rubbing his chin. "We have cereal. Cap'n Crunch or Cocoa Puffs."

"Cap'n Crunch, please," Keely said, sitting down at the kitchen counter. She noticed the Giggle lying there. "So, you been Giggling?"

Phil set the milk carton on the counter. "Yeah. Pim and I couldn't find Mom and Dad earlier, so we Giggled them to see what they were up to." Phil remembered what he'd seen his parents doing at Make-Out Point. "And Keels?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Um, let's never, ever, _ever_ go to Make-Out Point," Phil said.

"Okay, why?" Keely asked with a laugh.

"I don't want to go into a lot of detail," Phil said. "It's just that I kind of saw Lloyd and Barb there on the Giggle, you know, undressed—"

"Oh my God, Phil, stop right there," Keely said. "That's disgusting."

"You're telling _me_," Phil said. He brought the box of cereal and a bowl and spoon to Keely. She poured some cereal and Phil poured some milk. Keely gave Phil the first bite, milk dribbling down his chin.

"You're the cutest thing I've ever seen," Keely said to him as he wiped off his chin with a napkin.

"Come on Keels, cute?" Phil asked. "Kittens are cute. Don't you mean dashing? Debonair? At the _very_ least, handsome?"

"No. Cute," Keely said, smiling at him. Phil rolled his eyes.

As they sat there sharing the bowl of cereal, Phil thought about telling her how Pim and Owen knew he'd spent the night with her. He knew it would make her anxious if she thought everyone would be talking about it, and he hadn't _exactly_ told either of them anything… But he hadn't denied it... _Well, people will find out soon enough,_ he reasoned. Surely she had told Via already. Once Via new, you might as well call the _Pickford Times._

"So, Keels, what did Via say?" Phil asked.

"You mean about us?" Keel asked. Phil nodded. "Well, I haven't told her. She called, but I must have been in the shower. I haven't called her back yet." As soon as she said that, her phone buzzed and rang again. "It's Via," Keely said, looking at the number.

"Go ahead," Phil said, putting the cereal bowl in the dishwasher.

"You know what?" Keely said. "I'm just gonna let it go. In fact, I'm turning it off."

"She'll keep calling," Phil said.

"We'll see her later," Keely said, turning off her phone and putting it back in her purse. "What do want to do?"

"Hmm," Phil said. _Lie around in bed with you?_ he thought. "Tennis? Backgammon? Hot dog eating contest? Fishing?"

"No, too hot. No, too dull. No, too full. No, too slimy," Keely responded to each of Phil's suggestions.

"Well, what about the Virtu Goggles?" Phil suggested.

"Really? I love those," Keely said, smiling.

"Where do you want to go?" Phil asked as they walked upstairs to Phil's room to get the goggles.

"Is there anyway you can show me like where you used to live? Your house and stuff?" Keely asked. She'd always been curious about where Phil came from.

"Um, yeah, I think we can arrange that," Phil said. "But, you know, it's just virtual… Nothing there is real. Nothing you _do_ is real… Although it _can_ bring out real emotion… even after you take the goggles off."

Phil was remembering the last Virtu Goggle experience the two of them had together. Keely attracted the affections of a robot waiter, Robby, causing Phil to get jealous.

"Don't remind me…" Keely said. "But like, you could rob a bank in the Virtu Goggles and then take them off and it's like it never happened?"

"Yeah," Phil said, nodding. "Exactly."

"Have you ever tried that?" Keely asked, eyes wide.

"No, I mean, I did put myself into a Laser Squash All-Star Game once, and I even made myself President, but I never did anything like rob a bank…" Phil said.

"So you could like murder someone?" Keely asked.

"Keels, you're scaring me," Phil said, handing her a pair of goggles. "But, yeah, I guess you could…"

"I'm just curious," Keely said. "It's just so weird."

They both put on their goggles and were instantly transported to the virtual future.

"Welcome to the Diffy pod," Phil said.

Keely couldn't believe her eyes. The house was just like in the movies. "I can't believe the way you are at science fiction movies, Phil. 'Cause this looks exactly like something from _Star Wars_," Keely said, gazing at the pod. Everything was made of steel and glass. The front yard wasn't covered in grass, but something similar to Astroturf instead. "Where's the door, Phil?" Keel asked.

Phil pointed to a wall. "That way, Keels. Follow me," he said. She followed him right up to the wall, which slid apart when they were close enough. "The sensors recognize me," Phil said, laughing. "The house can be programmed to only let certain people in."

"Wow," said Keely. Phil led her inside and the wall slid shut behind them.

Phil gave her the grand tour. Kitchen (no oven or refrigerator); living room (tv the size of a billboard); garage (a family-sized Skyak for 5 passengers). She saw a few baby pictures of Phil on his first day of school, at various Nird Day parties, on Unification Day. He was just as adorable then as now. "Oh my gosh, Phil," Keely said again and again. "You were so cute! I would have had the biggest crush on you."

Phil showed her his bedroom last. The bed was round. "A round bed?" Keely asked. "What's that about?"

"Well, I don't really know. All beds are round in 2121," Phil said. "I never even thought about it." He turned and opened up a closet, revealing several dozen different colored jumpsuits.

"What's with the future and jumpsuits, Phil?" Keely asked. She didn't understand future fashion any better than future furniture.

"Well, it's not really a jumpsuit. It's two pieces that fasten together…" Phil said.

"Um, I think this calls for a style show, Phil," Keely said, smiling. "Strip down, Diffy."

Phil laughed and pulled up his t-shirt. Keely stared at his body. "Phil, you're hot," she said, immediately covering her mouth and blushing.

"Glad you think so, Keels," Phil said. He was a little embarrassed as well, so as quickly as he could he took a purple and silver future shirt from the closet and put it on. It was tight. "Gosh, it's a little snug," he said.

"Well it's been like four years, kid," Keely said. "And, um, you've, you know, filled out a little." Phil pulled the shirt off and turned toward the closet, giving Keely a moment to gaze at his back. She noticed the way his jeans hung on his hips, a tiny strip of boxer shorts peeking over the waistband. She all of a sudden had a thought about Phil Diffy; a thought that surprised her. Her heart thumped and she felt a little shaky. As Phil turned toward her she looked away.

"What?" Phil asked.

"It's nothing," Keely said. _Um, you're not just hot, you're sexy, _she thought.

"Keels," Phil said. He put his t-shirt back on. "You can't fool me."

Keely pretended to study the books on Phil's "antique" bookshelf. "So, Phil, everything we do here is _pretend_?" Keely asked, glancing quickly at him. Her heart was racing. She couldn't believe what had crossed her mind, what she was about to do.

"Everything," Phil said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Everything?" Keely said, walking toward Phil. "What about this?" Keely grabbed Phil's belt buckle and pulled him toward her. Phil gulped and smiled. He was amazed at Keely's sudden enthusiasm. She unhooked the buckle and moved to the button on Phil's jeans. "That was a snap," Keely said, easily pushing the button through the hole.

"Actually," Phil whispered, "that was a button." He was getting more and more excited by the second. He thought he might burst from the tension. He shut his eyes and concentrated with every ounce of energy in his body to hold on. _Just try and relax, Phil,_ he thought to himself. _This is very, very interesting… Let's see where Keely's going with this. _

Keely laughed. "Why are your eyes shut, Philly Willy?" she cooed at him.

"Who are you?" Phil asked. "Are you an imposter dressed in a Keely suit?" He tried to laugh but he was afraid to move. Moving might cause him to accidentally end this little adventure all too soon.

"It's just me, Phil," Keely whispered. She unzipped his jeans. _I wish he'd look at me,_ she thought. "Phil?" she asked.

"Mmm, hmm?" he responded, eyes still shut.

"Open your eyes. I want to look at you," she said. Phil opened his eyes and looked into Keely's. Keely reached into the fly of Phil's boxers. When she made contact, he inhaled sharply. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Huh? No hurt," he murmured. "But I have to shut my eyes Keely…"

"Why?" Keely asked. She just stood there, sort of resting her hand inside Phil's pants, her fingertips barely touching what was there.

Phil swallowed hard. "You don't understand," he whispered. "I have to concentrate or… it'll… something… you know… might happen." Phil clenched his fists at his sides. He knew if he touched her or kissed her or even looked at her he might completely combust.

"Do I just pull it out?" Keely asked. She was beginning to panic slightly. She hadn't really thought about how she was supposed to go about actually doing it.

"I don't know, I mean, that depends… yeah, I guess…" Phil said. His heart was out of control. _If I don't explode, I'll probably have a heart attack at this rate,_ he thought. _Oh Keely if you don't do something soon I—_

His thoughts were interrupted by Keely quickly jerking his jeans down to his knees. She tucked her fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers and gently slid them down. Phil was fully exposed. Keely didn't look down. She pushed Phil onto the bed on his back and stood between his knees where they bent over the edge. Phil took a chance and finally opened his eyes. "Keely," he squeaked and watched as she reached under her skirt and stepped out of her panties. Then he couldn't take it any more. Just as she lifted one leg to climb up on him, Phil tore off his Virtual Goggles and vanished from the bedroom.

"Oh no," Keely said. She took off her goggles. "Phil?" she called when she arrived back in Phil's 21st-century bedroom. He wasn't there. "Phil?" she yelled into the hallway. The bathroom door was closed. She put her ear to the door and heard water running. "I guess I'll, uh, wait in your room," she called through the door and went and lay down on Phil's bed.

"Hey, Keel," Phil said when he walked into his bedroom a few minutes later, a towel around his waist, hair wet. "Sorry about that, um, back there. I didn't mean for that—this is really, _really_ embarrassing…"

"Oh God, Phil, don't be embarrassed. _I'm_ the one who should be embarrassed," Keely said, not making eye contact with him and heading downstairs. "I'll, um, leave you alone to get dressed…"

Phil came down a minute later, dressed and grinning. "Keels," he said. "Maybe we should consider an activity where there are no bedrooms and where you don't take off your panties and I don't have to take a cold shower afterward," he said, blushing. "It seems like every minute we have alone leads to… you know."

"Yeah, about that," Keely said, wincing, "I didn't plan it. It just sort of happened. I _really _don't known what came over me… I don't even know what I was gonna _do,_ you know, with _it_."

"Well, you were great, Keel," Phil said, smiling. "I've never seen that, uh, side of you." He sat down next to her on the couch. "I think you've got pretty good instincts." He raised his eyebrows and chuckled awkwardly.

"But it wasn't real," Keely said.

"I know… it sure felt like it, though," Phil said.

"Yeah, it did," Keely said. "I mean, if we had, you know, with the goggles, would I still technically be a virgin?"

"Technically, yeah, I guess so," Phil said. "That's a tough one. We probably would have blown a fuse on the goggles, though."

Keely laughed. "I think the reason why I was so, um, into it with the goggles on was that I knew it wasn't really me…" Keely said, looking at Phil. "You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Phil said.

"It's like I want to know what it feels like before we do it for real," she said. "Like if it hurts."

Phil turned to face Keely, and held her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Look Keels, it might hurt. I've heard that it does for the girl on the first time. But I will do everything I can to make it feel good. Not bad. I would never want you to hurt. Especially doing something that should—and will—mean so much to us. I promise."

"Okay," Keely said. She took a deep breath.

"Okay?" Phil asked. He smiled and pulled her to his chest in a hug.

"It's just so weird," Keely said

"What?" Phil asked.

"Most couples would still be in the whole getting-to-know-you stage. I guess we did that already," she said.

"Yeah, I think we know each other pretty well," Phil said.

"Maybe that's why I mean all this physical stuff is coming in such a rush," Keely said. "Maybe that's why I was weird about it this morning…"

"Well, Keel, it's all up to you. I want it to be perfect for you," Phil said.

"Thanks, Phil," Keely said. She kissed his cheek.

"So, now, we have all day to spend together before Owne's shindig. What about canoeing? Rock climbing? Swimming? Sailing? Dog walking?" Phil suggested.

Keely shook her head.

"What then?" Phil asked. "I have _lots_ of energy to burn."

"Shopping? Facials? Manicures? Pedicures?" Keely asked brightly.

"Okay," Phil said.

"Okay?" Keely asked.

"For you, Keels. Just this once. Let's go," Phil said, somewhat grudgingly.

"Wow. My first trip to the mall with my brand-new boyfriend," Keely said, grabbing her purse and heading out the door. Phil followed along behind her, smiling.

* * *

Hey everyone. We should find out what made Keely cry in the _last_ chapter in the _next _one. Plus, they go to Owen's raging pool party. Should be fun. Are y'all getting sick of almost-having-sex scenes? I am. Laters. 


	13. Make Love, Not War

A great band from the UK, the Kinks (my dad's FAVE), said it best: "Give the people what they want." So I am. I hope you all like chapter 13. I'm not changing the rating on this to M, but I think it's definitely rated R... I don't know why they haven't got that option on this site.

* * *

Chapter 13 

"Make Love, Not War"

When Keely and Phil walked into Owen's house, Via practically attacked them in the doorway. There was already a big H. G. Wells crowd there, and the music was blaring.

"Why haven't you answered your cell all day, Keely?" Via yelped. "Hi Phil," she added.

"Because I was spending the day with Phil," Keely said. "We got facials."

"Yeah, a chemical peel. I recommend it," Phil said, winking. "Can I get you ladies a drink?"

"Sure," Keely said, smiling. Via shook her head as Phil walked toward the kitchen.

"Oh my God, Keely, how could something this major happen and you not tell me about it?" Via asked after Phil was out of earshot.

"What 'major something' would that be, Via?" Keely asked.

"Hello? You. Phil. Sleeping together? Last night?" Via said. Keely looked confused. "What do you mean what? Keely, quit acting so innocent. I can't believe I was so wrong about you two. I had no idea things would get this serious in twenty-four hours. Well four years and twenty-four hours--I guess that would explain it..."

"Who told you about last night?" Keely asked with an alarmed expression.

"Who hasn't?" Via said. "Everybody here has asked me about it. They expect me to know since I'm your best friend, Keely. But I know nothing. _Owen_ knows more than I do."

"Owen?" Keely asked.

"Yes, Owen," Via said. "Apparently Phil told him everything this morning."

Keely felt like she was going to throw up right then and there. Why would Phil do that to her? He told Owen everything?

"What exactly is everything?" Keely asked. Maybe it's not _everything,_ everything. So what. People knew he slept over. No big deal. She was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Um, Keely. We've been through this. Phil said you two slept together," Via said.

"No, Via, we didn't. I don't know where Owen got that," Keely said. "Phil spent the night, but we didn't—"

"He got it from Phil, Keely," Via said.

"Via, Phil would never say that," Keely said. Right? She scanned the room for Phil. He was talking to Zach Ellis, the H. G. Wells soccer team goalie and one of the most popular students in their class. Phil and Zach weren't friends at all. Keely saw Zach slap Phil's back and hand him a beer from one of the dozen ice chests on the floor. Phil looked over his shoulder back at Keely and smiled. Keely tried to smile back. _What's going on?_ she thought.

* * *

Phil glanced over his shoulder at Keely. She looked a little freaked out. And why was Zach Ellis all of a sudden slapping his back and giving him beer? They had barely spoken in four years. 

"So, Diffy, congrats," Zach said.

"Thanks, Zach. Congrats for what?" Phil asked.

"For popping Keely Teslow," Zach said. "Come on, Diffy. I've been trying to get on that since eighth grade."

"Um, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Phil.

"Relax, Diffy. I just always thought she was kind of a tease," Zach said, downing one beer and picking up another. "But you must have _something_ she wants. What's your secret? Exclusive or friends with benefits?"

"My secret?" Phil asked. "What are you talking about, Zach?"

"Look, Diffy. We're not friends. I don't really get your whole"—Zach looked Phil up and down with a confused look on his face—"deal. But you managed to have sex with Keely Teslow. That's huge. Okay? I'm out." Zach walked away.

Phil was stunned, to say the least. Where in the world had this rumor started? Phil hadn't told a soul he spent the night at Keely's house, much less had sex with her. Wait. He hadn't exactly _told_ anyone, but he hadn't exactly _not_ told them, either. _Oh God,_ Phil thought. _Owen. Owen talked to Pim at Starbucks. Owen talked to me. Owen assumed everything. Now the captain of the soccer team thinks what Owen thought. If this gets back to Keely, I'm toast. _

* * *

Zach Ellis saw Keely and Via standing by the front door. He walked up to them and put his arm around Keely. 

"Keely. Very good to see you. Lookin' hot," Zach said, gazing directly at her chest. Keely stared at his hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, right, Zach. Yeah," Keely said, nervously. Via just stood there. She'd never talked to Zach Ellis.

"So, if this whole fling with Diffy's over, you should call me," Zach said. Zeely's eyes widened.

"Fling? With Phil?" Keely asked.

"Yeah, baby. I don't know what you see in the Diffy kid, but when you get tired of him, come visit Zach," Zach said. "Zach can show you plenty. Zach can give you the ride of your life." He winked at her and slid toward a group of cheerleaders in the corner.

Keely was motionless. All the color drained from her face.

"Keely?" Via said. "Are you okay?"

"Um, what just happened?" Keely asked.

"I think he, uh, just offered you a ride," Via said.

"Oh my God, Via," Keel said. "Everyone thinks I slept with Phil. Zach Ellis just invited me to have sex with him. I cannot deal with this. I think I need to get out of here." Keely turned toward the door. "Don't tell Phil I left."

Via reached out and grabbed Keely's shoulder. "Keely, I think you need to talk to him. Get the whole story," Via said. "There's bound to be an explanation..."

"No, Via, I think I know the story," Keely said. "He wants people to think we had sex. I guess he's no different from any other guy. From Zach. From Tanner. From anyone."

"Keely, listen to yourself. This is Phil. He loves you," Via said. "You said it yourself that he would never say that. Owen must have, I don't know, jumped to conclusions."

"I don't care Via. It's out there now. What if it somehow gets back to my mother?" Keely said. "She'll flip."

"No she won't Keely. Everyone wants you two together. Even your mom," said Via.

Just then, Mallory Maxwell sauntered over to where Keely and Via stood. Mallory pretty much dated the whole soccer team--exclusively. She was also president of the senior class, valedictorian, and captain of the swim team. She and Keely had been best friends in kindergarten, but not since.

"So, Teslow, according to Zach Ellis, you and your best buddy Phil finally did it," Mallory said. Keely didn't say a word. "It's a good thing we've graduated because I was getting kind of sick of only dating the soccer boys. Perhaps it's time for me to move on to hunky math geeks like little Phil Diffy. I never noticed how hot he was until today, Teslow. Thanks." The look she gave Phil, across the room, made Keely want to scratch her eyes out.

As Mallory moved away, Keely looked around. Everyone was talking. Everyone was casting glances her way. She couldn't believe how crazy it made her feel. She needed to get out of that party. "Via, I have got to get out of here. Don't follow me. Don't tell Phil," she said, before she slid out the front door. Immediately Via went in search of Phil. She found him sitting on the floor next to a keg of beer talking to Candida, a tenth-grader and Pim Diffy's nemesis.

"So, Phillip," Candida whispered into Phil's ear. "Why don't we get out of here? You can show me yours and I can show you mine."

Phil looked at her, grabbed the nozzle on the keg tap, and sprayed beer directly into his mouth. "Ya know, Canada--that's your name, right, little girl?--I, um, only show _mine _to Keely and Keely only. But thanks for your offer." Candida stood and stomped away and Via sat in her place. Phil looked at Via. "Vee. Please don't say you want to show me _yours_," he said. "You're a very pretty girl, Vee, but I just don't see it working out, what with you being Keely's best friend and all…"

"No, Phil, I'm not offering," She said, rolling her eyes. "But listen, Keely's gone. She—"

"Gone with the wind," said Phil.

"Are you drunk already, Phil?" Via asked. "How much beer have you had?"

"Only this much," Phil said. He spread his arms wide. "I lost count."

"Phil—" Via said. Phil grabbed her face in his hands and looked at her.

"She's reeeeeaallllyy mad at, ishunt she?" he slurred. His eyes were bloodshot.

"Phil how did you get so drunk so fast?" Via asked him, pulling his hands off of her face.

"Shots, Vee. Just like um like maybe um. Like six? Five. Six. Via, didja know that the word for six in French sounds like _sex_? And everyone here. _Here, _Via, at this party. Thinks me and Keely, you know, did _that_?" Phil said. "Not that I don't _want _to, but it just hasn't quite happened yet..."

"Oh Phil," Via said. "Yeah, people have been saying things to Keely and she's really upset. What exactly did you tell Owen this morning?"

"O-Dog?" Phil started giggling. "O-O-O-O when can you come out and play?" Phil sang.

"Phil, focus," Via said. "This is serious… What did you say to Owen this morning?"

"Nothing, Via. I said nothing," Phil said, suddenly coherent.

"Did you know that he was misinterpreting your 'nothing'?" Via asked.

"Yeah, Via. Kind of," Phil said. "I'm such an idiot." His eyes were welling up with tears. Via noticed.

"You're not an idiot, Phil... You're just... I don't know. Let's go outside. You're about to get upset, and this isn't the best place," Via said. "Come on." She took his hand and helped him up off the floor. They walked through the kitchen to the back porch and sat down on the steps.

"Via I love her," Phil said. Two fat tears plunked from his eyes.

"I know, sweetie," Via said, putting her arm around Phil's shoulders. "We'll fix this. I could kill Owen."

"It's not his fault, Vee," Phil said. "He didn't mean for this to happen. I should have been clear… I just wasn't thinking."

"Where do you think she'd go, Phil?" Via asked. "Home?"

* * *

Keely ran down Owen's driveway. The front yard was littered with beer cans. Couples were making out in every available shadow. She was crying. She didn't know where to go, so she walked to Phil's. 

"What am I doing here?" Keely asked aloud when she reached the Diffys' house a few minutes later.

"I was gonna ask you the same question, Tinker Bell," Pim said from the porch. "I thought you and Jughead were at Owen's party."

"We were. Long story," Keely said. "Look, can I come in? I don't know where else to go."

"What about _your_ house, sassafras?" Pim suggested.

"I can't go there. My mother's home. I don't want her to know," Keely said.

"Know what?" Pim asked.

"About me and Phil," said Keely.

"What about you and Phil?" asked Pim.

"He spent the night last night, and we—" Keely said.

"Save it, sister," Pim said. "I don't want to know. Yeah, come in."

"Thanks, Pim," Keely said. "I um, I'll just go up to Phil's room, I guess."

* * *

Phil remembered the Giggle. "The Giggle! Via! The Giggle!" Phil yelled. Keely was in his room. 

"What, Phil? Giggle?" Via asked. "I'm not following."

"I can't explain now. Um, yeah, I think I know where she is. What time is it?" Phil asked.

"Ten thirty," Via said, looking at her cell phone.

"Perfect," Phil said. He stood up to go.

"You sure you don't need me to come with you?" Via asked.

"I'm good," Phil said.

"You've had a lot to drink, Phil," Via said.

"I'm walking, Vee," Phil said. "I'll be okay."

"Stay on the sidewalk, drunky," Via said, smiling. "Good luck." She went to find Owen, who had been doing kegstands in the backyard, to tell him about the trouble he'd caused with Phil and Keely.

Phil fell down a couple times on his way home. He even mistook Vice Principal Hackett's front porch for his own, only realizing it when he saw Hackett through a window in his tighty-whiteys.

Once he made it to his own house, Pim as waiting for him on the porch.

"Look big brother," Pim said as Phil navigated the steps a little wobbly. "It was bad enough when you and Barbie were just friends. Now she shows up here at all hours of the night and you expect me to entertain her?" Pim sniffed the air close to Phil. "Are you wasted?"

"Of course not," Phil said. The he leaned against the porch railing and burped. He felt a little sick to his stomach, but he fought off the urge to throw up. "Mom and Dad aren't here, are they? I need water."

"I can't believe this," Pim said. "First your girlfriend comes over here, looking for nooky, I imagine. Then you come home, three sheets to the wind, nearly puke in the geraniums, and our parents are off doing who knows what in the time machine."

"Nooky," Phil said, suddenly remembering Keely was upstairs in his room. "The Giggle. Is she upstairs?"

Pim nodded, and Phil ran past her, into the house. When he reached the foot of the stairs he fell down.

* * *

Keely heard something downstairs. Phil's voice. Then a clunk. Then Pim laughing hysterically. She had been lying in Phil's bed, so she got up and opened the door. Walking to the top of the stairs, she saw Pim, on her back, laughing. Phil was passed out on the first step. Well, sort of half on the floor and half on the first step. He looked awful. Keely could smell him from where she stood. "Phil." 

He didn't respond.

"Phil?" she asked him.

Nothing.

"Oh, no," Keely said. "Pim, what happened?"

"Drunky McDrunkerson busted it," Pim said. "It was priceless."

"Phil?" Keely asked again, kneeling next to him.

"Phil," Phil said. "That's me."

"Phil, sit up," Keely said. "I'll put you to bed."

"To bed with Keelys?" Phil said. "First I need water. Lots."

"Okay, Phil, I'll get you some water," Keely said. "Let's go upstairs." Keely helped Phil stand up. Pim was still laughing. It took them a few minutes to get to the bathroom. Keely helped Phil brush his teeth. And she got him a glass of water, which he drank, refilled, drank, and refilled again. She got him aspirin. She helped him out of his shoes and jeans. She felt like his mother. Eventually they went into Phil's room and sat on the bed. Keely pulled a clean t-shirt over his head.

"Phil, everyone thinks—why did you tell Owen we slept together?" Keely asked.

Phil blinked and shook his head. "I didn't Keel," he said. He knew this conversation was going to happen. This is what was in the Giggle. Phil had tried so hard all day to protect Keely from "the thing" that made her so upset. The thing was Phil. He looked at Keely. Her eyes were getting misty. "He assumed we did because I wouldn't tell him anything." The room was spinning. Phil wanted to lie down on his pillow and go to sleep. He took a few gulps of water.

"But Phil," Keely said. "You knew he was reading more into last night than what really happened. And that's the same thing as telling him. Why did you let him believe that?" The tears fell from her eyes. Phil hated himself. He felt awful.

"I guess I just thought it was none of his business, you know," Phil said. He took a deep breath. "Look, I never wanted him to know anything about us. Is it that important what everyone thinks about us anyway?" He tried to put his arms around her but she shrugged them off.

"Phil, do you know what its like to watch your boyfriend get slapped on the back by a bunch of random jocks who think he's cool because he tapped—"

It killed Phil to hear her say that. She dissolved into tears, her shoulders shaking.

"Keels, it's not like that," Phil said. He sighed. "Yeah, I knew Owen thought we, you know... But I didn't think he'd tell the whole school--"

"I watched Zach Ellis congratulate you on a job well done, Phil," Keely said.

"That doesn't mean anything, Keely," Phil said. Keely kept crying. "I watched the same Zach Ellis stare at your boobs for five minutes. He's a jerk." Phil put his arm around her. She didn't shrug it off. "Keely, I'm so sorry. I really am."

"I guess I sort of overreacted," Keely said, looking at him. "I'm sorry, Phil. Sometimes I just overreact then I--"

"No, you didn't. I should have said something to Owen. I should have punched Zach's face in," Phil said. "I just… Owen's always hassling me about you, and I just let it go too far this time. Big mistake."

"And I really can't stand Zach Ellis. He was so mean to me when I was younger. You have no idea," Keely said, a new wave of tears flowing from her eyes. "And what he thought I'd want to do… with him... is just—disgusting."

"Shhh, Keels, you'll feel much better tomorrow. I promise. Let's go to bed. You can stay here," Phil said. He suddenly didn't feel drunk anymore. He was stone sober.

"I can't go home, Phil," Keely blubbered.

"I know, it's okay," Phil said. "Just stay with me."

Keely sobbed into Phil's shoulder. "What about my mother?"

"Do I need to call her, Keels?" Phil asked.

"No she thinks I'm at Via's," Keely said. "But Phil, she loves you. I mean, I think she'd be okay with it. She still might kill me, but deep down I think she'd be okay."

She looked up at Phil, her mascara running in watery streaks down her cheeks. He kissed her forehead. Then she kissed his mouth. Phil tasted her tears.

"My mom and dad love you, too, Keel." Phil ran his thumb over Keely's cheek. "They'd kill me if I messed this up--and they don't even know about us yet."

Keely smiled at him. "You haven't messed anything up, Phil," she said. "I guess my emotions are just running high, you know. I've never had a boyfriend before..."

"It's good to see your smile," Phil said. "God I love you."

Later, Keely would insist she made the first move. She looked at Phil's face and saw how exhausted he was, but also how happy. She made him happy and that made her feel incredible. She leaned over to the bedside table and flipped off the lamp. Light from a streetlight outside shined into the room. Keely pulled her t-shirt off and lay it on the floor beside the bed. She unhooked her bra and slipped it off. Phil was still, watching her. She shook the pigtails out of her hair slowly. Then they sat there for a few beats in silence before Keely took Phil's hand and placed it on her thigh. She leaned in to kiss him and then pulled him down on top of her, his stubble rough on her smooth cheek, his body heavy and warm. It felt right.

Phil moved his fingers to the button of Keely's skirt and carefully unfastened it. Keely lifted her hips and Phil slid the skirt off and lay it on the floor with her shirt. Then he took his own shirt off. The outside light shined on her face. She smiled at him again. Keely was nervous but more than that she wondered what she'd really been afraid of before. It wasn't the pain. It was more the finality of the act. Of recognizing that something would be gone, maybe. But she was glad that she had chosen this time, and she was looking forward more to the future. The future with Phil. She was going somewhere with Phil Diffy. The boy she loved more than anything. The man she wanted beside her forever.

Keely helped Phil take off his boxers and they moved under the sheets. He gently slid her panties down her legs. His heart was thunder. He knew they were about to change everything. There was another pause and they looked into each other's eyes. Neither said a word. The moment was too huge for words. What could either say that would describe the feelings they were sharing? Keely opened her legs and Phil rested his hips on top of hers. She felt him nudge her slightly and then he lifted his chest up and propped himself on his hands. As he slipped inside her, Keely felt the flash of pain, like a scrape, the prick of a needle, deep inside. She flinched and grabbed Phil's arms reflexively. She pinched her eyes shut and lifted her chin, tightening her whole body. Phil felt her body change and he hesitated. When she relaxed a little bit he continued and she clenched up again. "Keels," he whispered. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

She opened her eyes and he was staring back at her with a somewhat frightened expression. Her heart leapt with love for him in that moment. "Please don't stop, Phil," she said. Keely knew that if she asked him to he would. But she wanted to feel it.

Phil moved into her as slowly as he could, kissing her lips when he got a chance. He wondered if it was worse for him to move so slow or if he should do it really fast like when you rip off a Band-Aid. He smiled imagining having this conversation with Keely. She was still grabbing his arms and clenching her muscles down there, but he didn't stop. In a moment he was all the way inside her. Their bodies were slick against each other. Keely heard Phil make small sounds, like a baby would make, and she wrapped her arms around him and wiped the sweat from his face with the side of her hand. "Phil I love you," she whispered in his ear.

Phil pulled back slightly. The pain was dulling for Keely. She wondered how soon she'd be able to do this again. The sting reminded her of how her legs hurt after a day of water skiing or hiking. Phil felt her body relax. He moved faster, dropping his head down on her chest. "I love you so much," he said over and over. It didn't take him long, and he was relieved when he pulled out because he knew it wouldn't hurt her anymore. He felt guilty even though she'd wanted this tonight. Guilty because he loved her so much and wondered if she'd ever really know what she meant to him.

Afterward they lay there on their backs, side by side, catching their breath. It had only taken a few minutes.

"Eventually I think you'll like it more, Keels," Phil said, his mind buzzing.

"I already like it," she said. She smiled even though he couldn't see her face.

They held hands and fell asleep. Keely had never slept better in her life.

* * *

Well? They did it. But it seemed right. And of course they used protection... But I didn't write it in because it just sounded too clunky... Maybe one more chapter for this one. Fourteen seems a good solid number. 


	14. Another Morning After

Okay so I thought I was gonna wrap this up in one more chapter. That didn't happen. This chapter is a little shorter than the last one. I hope y'all aren't sick of this story cause I thought of a really nice ending scene. Seems the readership is tapering off… anyway, that's fine. Thanks for your flattering reviews. I've already started another story. One more like my last ones. I think Phil and Keely are going to camp.

* * *

Chapter 14 

"Another Morning After"

The telephone woke up Phil. Keely somehow slept through it. Phil had a slight headache but, considering how much he had to drink the night before, he was relieved it wasn't worse. He leaned over sleeping Keely and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said, yawning. He looked at his clock. It was 11:30.

"Phil? Are you still asleep?" Barb asked.

"Oh, Mom. Hey," Phil said. "No, I'm awake. Now."

"Well, I'm sorry we didn't call yesterday, honey," Barb said, "But we didn't have any bars."

"Bars?" Phil asked.

"On the cell phone," Barb said.

"Right," said Phil. "So when will you guys, um, be home?"

"In about fifteen minutes," Barb said.

"Fifteen minutes?" Phil said.

"Yes, sweetie, we're in Handsometown," Barb said.

"Oh, well, uh, I'll see you soon then, bye," Phil said, snapping the phone shut.

"Keely, wake up," he said, shaking her shoulders. "My parents will be here in fifteen freaking minutes."

"Wha?" Keely mumbled.

"Up, up, up, Keels. For real," Phil said. "They're already in Handsometown. It's a miracle they called at all. They might have found us."

"Who?" Keely mumbled, still snuggled under the covers.

"Keel. My parents will be here in fifteen minutes," Phil said, slowly.

"What!" Keely sat up, her green eyes wide, hair everywhere.

"Parents. On their way here," Phil said. He was smiling now. She just made him melt. He could _really_ get used to having her there every morning. "Come on, get your clothes on."

Keely didn't move. She just stared at Phil confusedly.

"What?" Phil asked. "Do you need some privacy?"

"No, I—" Keely said. "I—" Keely pointed to herself under the covers.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked.

"I'm fine, I just need like a washcloth or something…" Keely whispered.

Phil turned pale. "Oh, right, um, I'll get you one, hang on," Phil crawled from the bed and put on his boxers. He opened the bedroom door and stepped into the hall.

Keely leaned over the side of the bed, picked up her bra and t-shirt, and put them on. There wasn't going to be time for them to talk about what had happened the night before. When she thought about it, she could feel something inside, a dull presence, like when you clap your hands and the clap feeling lingers for a while. It wasn't painful or uncomfortable, just there. Keely put her hand to her belly. Phil came back in with a wet washcloth.

"Here you go," he said, handing it to her.

"Thanks," Keely said, taking it. Their fingers touched. She felt bashful. The washcloth was warm.

Phil didn't know if he should leave her alone or if he should stay. "Um, do you want me to go?" he asked, pointing to the closed door of his bedroom.

"No, it's okay," Keely said. "Just a little, you know, awkward?"

"Yeah," Phil said. He smiled at her and picked up the skirt and her panties from the floor and set them on the bed. He put on a t-shirt and his jeans and walked to his desk and pretended to flip through a magazine.

Keely got out of the bed and with her back to Phil, wiped off her thighs with the washcloth. There had only been a tiny bit of blood. She pulled on her panties and the skirt. "What should I do with this?" she asked Phil. She turned to hand him the washcloth. He was looking at her strangely. "What?" Keely asked.

"I'm sorry… about that," he said, taking the washcloth and tossing it into his dirty clothes hamper.

"What?" Keely asked.

"The, uh, blood…" he said, looking down at the carpet.

"It's okay," Keely said quietly. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

Phil felt like he should carry Keely down the stairs. Like she was sick or wounded. He even put his arm around her back like you would someone who needed help walking.

"Phil, I can walk," Keely said. She sounded a bit more like her old self.

"Oh, right, sorry," Phil said. He followed her out the door, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. "Maybe you should go out back," he said. "I wish I could walk you home, but—"

Keely looked like she was about to cry. "You can't?" she asked, weakly.

"No, yeah, I can… um," he pursed his lips. "Can you wait in the garage for a second? Till they get here? Then we'll go. Okay?" She made a face that broke his heart. "No, wait, I'll take you now. I'm sorry." Keely didn't say anything. She just stood there. Phil knew his parents could walk in at any moment. "Keels?" She was crying. "Oh, Keely, what is it?" He went to her and held her in his arms. Her body shuddered, but her crying was silent. He pulled back so he could see her face. She was beautiful when she cried. Her pink lips and cheeks even brighter.

"I don't know," she said through sobs. She was putting all of her weight on Phil now, and so he sat down on the floor. She crumpled next to him

"It's okay, Keel," Phil said. He held her and rocked her back and forth. She was falling apart. He had no idea what was going on inside her head, but it was as if he shared the emotion with her. He felt himself start to cry. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Is it something about last night?" he asked. "Is that it?" He felt her take a breath.

"I don't know what it is, Phil, maybe," she said. She really didn't know what was wrong, but she couldn't stop crying.

"Do you, um, regret what we did?" Phil asked her, whispering. He had a lump in his throat, tears in his eyes.

"No," she said. She swallowed. "I can't explain it, Phil… I just don't want to be without you."

Phil and Keely both heard the front door open. Barb and Lloyd were home. "Okay, Keels," Phil whispered. "They're home. You don't need to move. We can stay right here." Keely erupted into a fresh batch of tears and leaned into Phil's chest. Barb walked into the kitchen.

"Phil? Keely?" she asked. "Is everything okay?"

Before Phil could answer, Lloyd yelled from the front of the house. "Honey, I'm going up to take a shower!"

"Okay," Barb yelled back, her eyes never leaving the sight in front of her.

"We're okay, Mom," Phil said. "Can you give us a second?"

"Oh, sure, Phil," Barb said. "I'll just be in the other room."

When she was gone, Keely looked at Phil. "I should go home," she said. "My mom's probably freaking out wondering where I am."

"Are you sure?" Phil said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But can you still walk with me?" she asked.

"Of course," Phil said. They stood up together. "Mom," Phil called. "I'm gonna walk Keely home. I'll be right back."

"Okay, Phil," Barb said, walking into the kitchen. "Bye, Keely."

"Bye, Mrs. Diffy," Keely said, trying to smile.

Phil and Keely walked to the Teslows' house in silence, holding hands. Keely still cried a little bit at first, but by the time they got up on her front porch, she had stopped completely.

"I'm sorry, Phil," she said. "So much has happened so fast."

"I know," Phil said. "I just hope you're okay. I mean, Keels, if I ever did anything to hurt you I'd—"

Keely put her finger over his mouth like she'd done so many times before. "Phil," she said. "I can't believe I found you."

"Me neither," Phil said, smiling.

"Okay, I should go in…" Keely said.

"I love you, Keely," he said.

"I love you, too," she said.

"I'll call you as soon as I can," he said. "No telling what conversation I'm about to have with my mom."

"Just tell her the truth, Phil," Keely said. "It'll be all right."

Phil kissed Keely tenderly before she slipped inside the door, giving him a little wave. He stood there for a second before turning and walking home.

* * *

"Hi, Phil," Barb said when Phil walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey, Mom," Phil said. He leaned against the counter.

"So—" Barb said, pouring him a glass of orange juice.

"So, um, I bet you're wondering what that was all about, huh?" Phil said, smiling.

"You could say I am a little curious," Barb said.

"Yeah, um, well, so Keely spent the night," Phil said, looking at the floor.

"Did you two have another late movie night?" Barb asked.

"Not exactly," Phil said. He took a sip of juice.

"Well?" Barb asked.

"Well, um, we had been at Owen's. He had a party last night," Phil said.

"Was there drinking?" Barb asked.

"Um, yes, there was drinking," Phil said.

"Did you partake?" Barb asked.

"Yes," Phil said, "But Keely didn't," he added quickly. "And we didn't drive or anything. We walked here."

"Well, you're grounded for that," Barb said, wiping off the counter with a sponge.

"For drinking or walking here?" Phil asked. Barb stopped and looked at him sternly. "Okay," Phil said.

"_Okay_?" Barb said. "You're not going to try and talk me out of it?"

"No. I mean, I'm underage. I drank alcohol. That's against the law," Phil said.

"So what about Keely?" Barb asked.

"She stayed here last night," Phil said.

"In the guest room?" Barb asked.

"Um, no, not exactly," Phil said.

"Not exactly?" Barb said.

"She um. She stayed in my room," Phil squeaked, wincing.

"Are you two dating now?" Barb asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, we, uh, sort of started that on Saturday night, I guess," Phil said. "At movie night."

"Phil's finally dating Keely," Barb said, smiling. "It's about time."

"Tell me about it," Phil said. "But, um, Mom, I really need to talk to you."

"What is it, sweetie?" Barb said. She looked worried.

"Keely spent the night, you know, um, in my bedroom," Phil said. "In my bed. With me."

"Phil—" Barb started.

"Look, I know you're probably disappointed, I just… We just… We, um, _things,_ you know, happened, and, um, so she was really upset this morning… when you got home, and I don't know what to do," Phil said. The lump grew back in his throat. He felt tears grow in his eyes and fall on his cheeks. Phil could count all the times in his life that he had cried on one hand. And three of those times had happened in the last 24 hours.

"Oh, Phil, sweetie," Barb said. She hugged him. "Honey, um, these _things_ that happened—"

"Uh, yeah, it was um, pretty intense," Phil said, nodding.

"I knew you would eventually... Phil, but I guess a mother's never exactly prepared to hear it…" Barb said. "And with sweet Keely… I should have known this was going to happen, with you two graduating and spending so much time together…"

"I love her so much, Mom," Phil said. "I just love her. So much. More than anything."

"I know you do, Phil," Barb said, rubbing his back. "I've known that for a while. It's okay."

"But she fell apart this morning, Mom," Phil said. "I asked her if she regretted it and she said no, but I don't know what else could have made her cry like that. Maybe she wasn't ready… I thought I did everything right. And what if she only did it, you know, for me?"

"Oh Phil, that doesn't sound like Keely. But you need to ask her these questions, sweetheart, not me," Barb said. Now she was crying. "You're just like your father."

"What do you mean?" Phil said.

"You wear your heart on your sleeve. You care so much for Keely that you're actually feeling what she feels," Barb said. She swept the hair off of Phil's forehead. "And honey, believe me, she doesn't know what's making her upset. And neither do you. It's got something to do with growing up, becoming adults. I've been there."

"What does that mean, Mom?" Phil asked. "I mean, I'm pretty sure we both wanted to do it. I mean it felt like she did. How could something that was so great last night make her so upset this morning?"

"I don't know, Phil. Girls cry. I cry nearly every day. It's what we do," Barb said, wiping her eyes with a kitchen towel.

"Well, I have a lot to learn," Phil said. He chuckled and sniffled at the same time. "Is she gonna cry like this all the time?"

"You have the rest of your life to figure that out, Phil," Barb said. She patted his back.

"Guess so," Phil said. _The rest of my life with Keely. _That thought alone dried his tears.

"Phil will you look at me?" Barb asked. Phil looked at her. She put her hands on his shoulders. "I knew this day would eventually come, I mean you're an eighteen-year-old boy. You're a man, for heaven's sake. You're in love. I know you don't need me to tell you this, but _please_ be careful."

Phil blushed. The conversation had been easier than he expected so far, but it was suddenly excruciating. "Mom, I am… We are. I promise." He rolled his eyes. "We've only, you know, done it… once."

"Oh Phil," Barb said. Phil looked away.

"Are you mad?" he said.

"No… I just… you're all grown up," she said. "I can't tell you not to. And I adore Keely." She sniffled and smiled at him. "But don't make a habit of doing it here… I don't think Keely's mother would like the idea of you two spending the night together…"

"God, Mom, no, we won't…" Phil said. "We'll be, um… inconspicuous. We'll behave ourselves."

"Okay, Phil…" Barb said. "Go call her. But you're still grounded. You live in my house. I make the rules."

"Fair enough…" Phil said. "Can Keely still come over?"

"Yes, she can…" Barb said. "But no spending the night. You got me?"

"Got ya," Phil said. Then he ran upstairs to call Keely.

* * *

ahh. what's gonna happen? tune in next time... 


	15. This Is Only the Beginning

Hi Phil fans. This took me a little longer to finish than I thought, but, finally, here's the conclusion to School's Out For Summer. I hope you like it…and I hope it's not confusing. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. Makes me feel so happy to know people like to read what I write. I love reading all of your stuff, too!

* * *

Chapter 15 

"This Is Only the Beginning"

When Phil called Keely, it went straight to voicemail, so he tried the Teslows' home number.

"Hello?" Mandy Teslow answered on the first ring. She always did that and it never failed to startle Phil.

"Hi, Mrs. Teslow, it's Phil," Phil said, feeling a little jumpy. He wondered if Keely had told her anything and prayed that she hadn't.

"Hi, Phil," Mandy said. "Keely's in her room, I think. Hang on." Phil heard her cover up the phone and yell Keely's name. There was a muffled sound and a clunk, and then Mrs. Teslow came back on. "Phil, Keely's going to have to call you back, sweetie. She's resting. Is that okay?"

_Resting?_ "Oh, sure," Phil said. "Just tell her I'm home." _She's not avoiding me, is she? _he thought.

"I will, sweetie," Mandy said, then she added, "Was Keely feeling okay last night, Phil?'

"Um, sure, Mrs. Teslow, uh she seemed fine to me," Phil said. _She was more than fine. She was incredible…_he thought. He hoped she didn't know about what he and her daughter had been up to. It was one thing for Phil's mother to know, but Keely's? "Is she okay?"

"Well, she just seems a little, I don't know, sad. Like she's kind of distracted," Mrs. Teslow said. "You know Keely, Phil. She's normally so bubbly and happy. I was just curious. I thought maybe you'd know."

"Well, um, she's probably just tired or something. We, um, had a long weekend, you know? I'll try and come over cheer her up," Phil said, wracking his brain for "cheering up" ideas.

"That's sweet of you, Phil. You're such a good friend to Keely," said Mrs. Teslow said. "She lucky to have you."

_Good friend,_ thought Phil. _She doesn't know._ "Okay, well, uh, I'll stop by this afternoon, Mrs. Teslow," Phil said.

Phil went to find his mother after he hung up the phone.

"Mom, got a question," Phil said. Barb was reading on the back porch.

"Sure, Phil," Barb said, setting down her book. "Lemonade?" she asked, pouring herself a glass from a pitcher on the table.

"Sure," Phil said, sitting down next to his mother, and taking the glass she offered.

"Now, what's your question?" Barb asked. She had a feeling it was Keely again.

"So, you know Keely," Phil said.

"Keely?" Barb asked, smiling. "Yes, Phil, I know a Keely. Cute as a button, blond hair, green eyes, your new girlfriend…"

"That's the one. I called over there but Keely was resting and her mom said she's sad and distracted, and did I know anything," Phil said. "You think this about me?"

"Phil, honey," Barb said. "A lot has happened to you two over the last few days… Can you blame her for being a little, what do you kids always say? Freaked out?"

"You're right," Phil said. "I just hope it's not me… We haven't had a chance to really discuss everything that's happened... I thought maybe I'd stop over there and you know, see how she is."

"Well, Phil, you've known Keely for four years," Barb said, putting her arm around his shoulders. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Yeah, I'll think of something…" Phil said. He wandered back into the house, deep in thought.

Barb watched him go. Sometimes she thought of him as an adult, but sometimes, like in that moment, he was still just a kid who needed his mother's advice. However, Barb Diffy was hoping to stay out of the way as far as Keely was concerned. Barb knew more than she let on about Phil and Keely, and it was becoming more and more difficult to contain it. When the Diffys had first seen Keely that day four years ago, in 2004, walking along the sidewalk eating an ice cream cone, lost in her thoughts, something about the girl felt familiar to Barb. So familiar, in fact, that as soon as she was able to, Barb went to the Giggle. In just a few minutes she found the entry she'd been looking for: On the day she had learned she was pregnant with Phil, back in 2106, Barb had set aside her grandmother's engagement ring to give her son, when he was grown, so that he might perhaps give it to his bride. One day, a few years later, when Phil and Pim were still small, Barb was surfing the Giggle, looking for information on her 21st-century ancestors, when she discovered a photograph from a _Pickford Times_ engagement announcement. On the finger of the pretty young woman in the photograph was Barb's grandmother's ring.

At the time, Barb had not thought too much about it. The year on the newspaper clipping was 2013. Barb had no idea that her family would one day get stranded in 2004. She just thought it was a coincidence. The ring was an antique, after all. But when she first laid eyes on spunky, pretty, 14-year-old Keely Teslow, she knew the truth. The day the Diffys landed, Barb realized that her son, Phil, would eventually meet that very same schoolgirl, fall in love with her, give her the ring, and marry her. And when the two classmates became such close friends within days of the Diffys' arrival, Barb was sure it would all come to pass. What Barb didn't know, was that Phil and Keely had seen the ring for themselves on the future Keely's hand in the Giggle, although neither of them realized its significance.

"Phil, wait," Barb called to Phil.

"Yeah, Mom," Phil said.

"Can I show you something real quick?" Barb asked. "Do you have a second?"

"Sure. I think I'll stop by Pickford Floral and get Keels some daisies. She loves those. She says they're 'happy' flowers," Phil said. Barb beamed at her son.

"Sweetie, that's a wonderful idea," Barb said. "Just come upstairs for a second." They walked into Phil's parents' bedroom. Phil sat on the bed and Barb went to her closet and came out with a small wooden chest, about the size of a shoebox. She sat next to Phil. "When I found out I was pregnant with you, Phil, and I knew you were a boy, I put this away so that you'd have it some day…" Barb opened the box and pulled out a small black velvet pouch. She opened the pouch and the ring, a sparkling diamond solitaire, slid into her palm. "This ring belonged to your great-grandmother. It was her engagement ring."

Phil picked the ring up and brought it to his eyes. His heart leapt inside his chest. "Mom," he whispered. "I've seen this ring before." He looked at his mother.

"You have?" Barb asked. "Where? I've never showed it to you kids. I always knew I'd give it to you, but I was thinking about it today after our talk, and thought you might like to see it now, you know, a little preview…"

"Mom, I saw it…" Phil took a deep breath. He couldn't believe this was really happening. "I saw it in the Giggle. Three years ago," Phil's face broke into a smile as he fully remembered. "Wow…" he said, examining the ring. "It sparkled in the Giggle, but not like this. I wanted to know who but…"

"Three years ago?" Barb asked him.

"Yeah," Phil said. "Messerschmitt's history test." He couldn't control his smile. It was off the charts. "Keely's Popstar pants." He chuckled, remembering the whole ordeal.

"Popstar pants? Phil, can you fill me in?" Barb asked. _He doesn't know… Does he?_

"I don't know, Mom," Phil said. He stood and handed the ring back to her. "It'll spoil the surprise. But hang on to it for me, okay? I'll need it in a few years." He winked at his mother and ran out of the room, Barb smiling after him. He wanted to see Keely. He'd never tell her, of course, what the world had in store for them; he just wanted to see her. He wanted to hold her and whisper that he loved her.

* * *

Phil knocked on the Teslows' door. He had showered, shaved, and dressed in a hurry so he could get to Pickford Floral before it closed. The clerk at the flower shop helped him choose a bunch of white and yellow daisies, and he tied them together with a pale pink bow. "For your girlfriend?" the clerk had asked Phil. "Yeah," Phil said, smiling, "They're for my girlfriend. My best friend." 

His hair was still wet. No one answered, so he tried the doorknob. It was open. "Keely?" he called. No answer. "Keely? It's just me." Still no answer. Phil walked down the hall toward Keely's bedroom. The door was closed. Phil put his ear to the door. Nothing. He opened it a crack. Keely was asleep on her bed. Phil pushed the door open and slipped inside the room. Keely didn't stir. Phil sat on the edge of her bed and touched her shoulder. "Keels?" he whispered. Keely opened her eyes.

"Hey," she said. "I didn't mean to fall asleep…" She pulled herself up onto the pillows, yawning.

"Well, sleepyhead, I brought you something," Phil said, smiling. He handed her the flowers.

"Aw, Phil, happy flowers. Thanks," Keely said, holding the flowers out to admire them. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't," Phil said. "But I wanted to make you happy. Your mom said you were feeling a little sad."

"I was… I guess," Keely said, her grin fading momentarily. "I didn't mean to do all that crying, Phil. I… I don't know why I did… I just kind of felt like crying. Does that ever happen to you?" She looked at Phil hopefully.

"Well, it never had until today," he said. "I was sad 'cause you were sad." Phil wrinkled his forehead. "You're sure it wasn't about, you know"—Phil cleared his throat—"what happened last night?"

"I still can't believe what happened actually happened…" Keely said, looking down at the flowers.

"Me neither…" Phil said, trying to look into Keely's eyes. She avoided his gaze. "And I want to be sure that you wanted it to happen, Keely. That you don't think it was a mistake."

"Phil… I," Keely started. She glanced up at him quickly then back down again.

"Keels, if you think it was a mistake, we'll slow down, you know, and start from scratch. I can do that…" Phil said. Keely didn't speak so he continued. "I understand, you know, that we got caught up in the heat of the moment and all… But Keels, making love to you felt… I don't know. It felt like something that was meant to be."

Keely looked into Phil's eyes. She didn't know what to say. She had felt it, too. Felt that it was right and it was meant to be. She was scared, though. Not scared of Phil or even of sex. Keely was scared that somehow she'd lose him. Like her mother had lost her father when she was little. Keely had been afraid of losing Phil ever since she fell in love with him. "I just don't want to ever be without you," she whispered.

"You never will be Keels. I promise," Phil said.

"But how can you be sure?" Keely asked.

Phil thought of telling her about the ring. "I know, Keels, that we'll be together for a very long time. You have to trust me. Today, here, us… This is only the beginning."

"You know more than you're telling me, Phil," Keely said, looking at him suspiciously.

"Maybe… but I know how much you like surprises, Keely, and I don't want to this spoil one. It's big," Phil said, grinning.

"Can you give me a hint?" Keely asked.

"Nope, Teslow. No hints," Phil said.

"Well how long till I find out what it is?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Not telling. I don't really know, anyway. That is still to be determined," Phil said.

"Please, Phil—" Keely whined.

"Nope. I'm really not budging on this one. No matter how cute you are," Phil said, leaning down to kiss her lips.

"What's the point of being cute if I can't use it to my advantage?" Keeling asked, pouting and turning her head so Phil kissed her ear.

"Okay. I'll give you a hint," Phil said. "If you let me kiss you." Phil tried to think of a hint that wouldn't divulge too much information.

"Okay," Keely said.

"Hmm," Phil mumbled. "Let's see… Okay, got it. Popstar pants."

"Popstar pants?" Keely said. "That's my hint?"

"That's your hint. Now where's my kiss?" Phil asked. He was certain she'd never guess it. Keely referred to her Popstar pants almost daily. She was looking rather thoughtful, though, when he finally planted a loud kiss on her pert mouth with a smack.

"Popstar pants," Keely whispered. "Hmmm."

Phil rolled his eyes and kissed her again. She paid him no attention. He kissed her neck and her ear and her lips. "Keely. You're not gonna figure it out," he whispered. She looked at him. Their faces were so close that he felt her eyelashes when she blinked.

"Yes, I am," Keely said. "Smarty McSmartster." She stuck out her tongue.

"Dontcha want to fool around a little, Keels?" Phil said, now lying practically on top of her.

Keely exhaled. "Come on Phil," she said. "My mom's around somewhere."

"Did you tell her anything?" Phil whispered, kissing her forehead. "You know, about us?"

"Not yet…" Keely said. This time she kissed Phil's mouth. And at that exact moment, Mandy Teslow was standing in the doorway. Keely saw her through the corner of her eye. She stopped kissing Phil.

"What?" Phil asked. "Come on, Keels. Kiss me." Then Phil noticed Keely looking over his shoulder. Phil turned his head, saw Keely's mother, and in a flash was off the bed and standing across the room, cheeks flaming. "Um…" was all he could say.

"Am I interrupting?" Mandy said. She tried not to smile. "Phil do you have something to tell me?"

Phil panicked. He looked at Keely. Keely looked back at him. She shrugged. "I, uh, brought some flowers," he mumbled, pointing at the flowers on Keely's bed, then added, "I'm in love with her," he said, nodding rapidly. He swallowed and wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

"You're in love with Keely?" Mandy asked him. Phil nodded again. "You came over here to tell her that?"

"Well, I…" Phil said. "I told her on Saturday."

"On Saturday?" Mandy asked.

"At movie night. And when you said she was feeling sad, I thought I could make her happy so I brought flowers," Phil said. He looked at Keely. She still hadn't moved. Mandy walked to Keely's bed and sat down on the edge. She leaned down and hugged her daughter. Keely looked over her mother's shoulder at Phil. Phil shrugged.

"Oh Keely, I'm so happy," Mandy said. "Come here Phil." She motioned with her hand for Phil to come over to the bed. Phil walked to her and sat down. Mandy hugged him. "Phil, I've wanted you and Keely to get together practically since the first day I met you."

"Mom," Keely said.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Mandy asked.

"Um, so, maybe we could have a minute?" Keely asked. Phil just sat there feeling more awkward than ever.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You two probably want some time alone, huh?" she said. "I'll scoot. Phil, so wonderful to see you. You are just adorable. I can see why Keely's so crazy about you!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Teslow," Phil said as Mandy walked out of the room.

"Well, I guess she knows," Keely said.

"And I guess that whole roadtrip across America is officially not happening," Phil said. "I'm grounded anyway, so I guess it was out of the question regardless."

"Why are you grounded?" Keely asked.

"Drinking at Owen's," Phil said. Keely reached out and held his hand. They sat still for a second in silence. "Not gonna do that again."

"You look so cute, Phil," Keely said, noticing Phil's pale pink polo shirt. "I love that shirt."

"Well, you gave it to me," Phil said.

"I told you pink was in for guys," she said. "Plus it's my favorite color."

"I know," Phil said. "I love it when you wear green though."

"Green? Really?" Keely said.

"Yeah, you know, your eyes... they're so pretty and sparkly. And when you wear green it makes them, I don't know, prettier and sparklier," Phil said. It felt so funny finally telling Keely how beautiful he thought she was. For years he'd tried not to comment on what she wore because he was too shy. But now everything was different. He could finally just be with her and say what he wanted. Keely smiled.

"No boy has ever said anything to me like that, Phil," she said.

"Well, no girl has ever been as pretty as you," Phil said.

"Phil…" Keely said. She was a little embarrassed.

"No girl has. Keels, I can't believe how lucky I am to be able to see your face every day for the rest of my life," Phil said. He was being bold. They'd both seen the ring in the Giggle and wondered about it plenty, but only Phil knew that it was back at his house. In his mother's closet. And that it would be his to give Keely. "I know the last couple of days have been intense, to say the least… But I wouldn't change them for anything. Maybe you're overwhelmed. Maybe I am a little bit. But when I look at you, Keely, I feel amazing. When I look at you and I realize how much you mean to me… I'll do anything for you. I'll spend the rest of my life making you happy."

Keely grinned and hugged Phil, fighting back tears. "You've already made me happier than you can imagine, Phil," she said. Then she suddenly thought of the Popstar pants she'd seen her 25-year-old-self wearing in the Giggle a few years ago. Then she remembered that sparkling diamond ring. Keely looked into Phil's brown eyes, realizing what his hint had meant. "Popstar pants, Phil?" she asked. "That was way too easy."

Phil just smiled and kissed her.

The End


End file.
